Breathe Into Me
by Luluneri
Summary: *Continues from I'm in love With a killer* Jin's gone, Leaving Xiaoyu depressed and alone. But when mysterious riddles appear out of nowhere, she is now fully determined to find him. With Lars and the others by her side, anything's possible. R&R! Rated M for severe violence and excessive use of profanity.
1. Introduction

Breathe Into Me

_It was two years later…two years was when everything started coming together once again. And when the horrible realization finally came to me…_

**(Two years later…leaving Mishima Polytechnic)**

Asuka and I left school a little earlier than usual. Everyone was, so we didn't stick out. I was still in deep depression, but not as bad as I was before.

"Hey Xiao," Asuka said, keeping pace with me. "Do you wanna get some ice cream? It'll cheer you up, won't it?"

I forced a smile and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Are you still going to prom?"

I nodded; why would I miss my own prom? Now that's one event I wouldn't miss.

"Of course; I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great; just wait here. I'll go get our ice cream."

She ran off, leaving me alone. For a moment, I was dragged back into my memories of Jin and Lars. I couldn't allow myself to be dragged into memories. I shook my head and looked out into the distance; the sun was touching the horizon with such warmth, I almost felt myself become me again…

_Why am I trapped in my memories? Why can't I let them go?_

Jun's power was still within me, which was a good thing. I passed my Tekken Force training with flying colors, giving me a three-star rank. I'm doing pretty well for myself, but there was a lot missing from my life.

"Here you go!"

I broke out of my musings and took my chocolate ice cream from Asuka. It was bittersweet, but I didn't really care.

"Hey Xiao, what's that in the distance?"

I looked up and saw Tekken force soldiers fighting against what looked like other rebel soldiers. I considered in rushing into battle, but Asuka was right here, and I didn't want to risk her wellbeing.

"It's not safe to go that way," I said, grabbing her hand. "We have to go another way."

I grabbed her and started sprinting in the other direction, away from enemy fire. It resembled what happened when Asuka and I first saw Lars.

"We're going to your house this time," I said. "It's safer this way."

She didn't argue. We both sprinted towards her house, desperate to get away from the battle that was ensuing. I didn't want to think about what caused it…


	2. The Riddle

Breathe Into Me

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

When we got to Asuka's house, we quickly got inside and shut the door. Those sounds outside were becoming a little too loud.

"Xiaoyu, what was that?" She asked, frantic.

"Those were Tekken Force soldiers," I said. "Stay in here while I go check."

I knew she was gonna object, so I ran out as quickly as I could. I only hope no one was hurt…

**(Downtown)**

The sound of gunfire was deafening, but I ignored it. Whatever started it, it must've been big; _really_ big.

I didn't go right into battle; I climbed on top of roofs to get a better vantage point. It calmed down a little bit, but there was so much chaos around…was Jin talking about this the whole time?

"Wow…this place is a wreck…" The rooftops were safe enough, but that all changed when I felt the cold barrel of a gun touch the back of my head.

"Who are you?" The person behind me was a man; and a young one, too. His hair was black and draped all the way down to the middle of his back, and his Tekken force armor was still intact, but with bullet holes. A long piece of hair covered one of his eyes.

"That's none of your business," I said, turning around. "I should be asking you the same question."

_He seems so familiar, _I thought as I lowered his gun to a safe level. _But I can't place my finger on it…_

He grasped me by my shoulders and looked directly in my eyes. I couldn't see his eyes, and it annoyed me. I wanted to know why he's so familiar to me…

"Um, why do you seem so familiar to me?

The man shook his head, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

_He's lying…he does know me…in a sense._

I didn't have time to ponder how he knew me, because a grenade was tossed our way. He picked me up and jumped back down to ground level.

"Look, this is no place for a girl like you," He said. "Go back home!"

Something about him just told me to listen, so I did. I ran back the opposite way as fast as I could, but I'm not going back to Asuka's house. I was going back to my house; after all, I had a prom to go to tomorrow.

I pulled out my cell phone and started to call Asuka, hoping that she would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Asuka, I'm going back to my place," I said. "Don't follow me, it's too dangerous."

"What? Hello? Xiaoyu, answer me!"

I closed my cellphone and continued running down the street to my house. I didn't want her to follow me; she would just end up getting hurt.

**(Asuka Kazama)**

Xiao just hung up her phone without warning. If only Jin and Lars were still here…

I started to become panicked, but I quickly calmed myself, remembering that she trained herself in military combat. But another side of me knew that the old Xiaoyu was in there somewhere; we just had to find a way to awaken her.

"I can't leave my house, but I can call someone that can help me…"

I began dialing numbers until he picked up. "Hwoarang, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. "Do you hear gunfire? Or is that just me?"

"No, it's real; look, Xiao went back to her place. Do you think you can make it down there to her?"

It was quiet for a few seconds, but he answered soon after.

"Yeah, I can do it. After I check up on her, I'm coming to see you, okay?"

"Okay…"

I hung up afterwards. For two years, she's been acting distant, and tomorrow's the prom. I only hope that she'll be in a good mood to come with us…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I felt weird on the inside; how did that man know me? It almost seemed like…he knew me from another life.

I sat down on my couch, thinking. I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't have gone downtown; now I'm starting to get a lot of ideas and theories in my head.

_That man obviously knew something, and I wanna know what._

But, getting close to him is way easier said than done. But I'll worry about it later.

I heard a knock at my door; I got up and opened it, surprised at who was standing in the doorway.

"Hwoarang, why are you here?"

"I was asked to check up on you…" He allowed himself in and sat down. "How are you doing?"

I sighed and sat down next to him. I felt like shit, but I didn't show it. "I'll be okay. Are you still going to the prom with Asuka?"

He nodded. "Yep; who are you going with?"

"I'm going alone. But I'm sure that one of the guys at the school will be dying to ask me out."

Hwoarang chuckled as he ran his hand through my long hair. "I'll bet. But I want you to watch yourself, okay? The world is slowly falling apart…"

I already knew that…but what can I do to stop it? I'm just a human…or am I?

"I get that the world is falling apart, but…I can't stop it… I don't know where to look…"

As soon as I said that, a paper airplane flew through the window and into my lap. I picked it up and began reading it.

_All will be revealed at the prom; be there. You're first clue is this: His long, dark hair flows with the wind, with his eyes swimming with the color of the midnight skies? Find him; he is the key to unlocking your destiny…_

I was left skeptical even as I gave the piece of paper to Hwoarang. I met a man with long, dark hair, but I was never able to see his eyes. What does that mean?

"This sounds a little weird," Hwoarang said. "It's almost like a riddle. Do you know why someone's written this?"

I shook my head. "No…but they said to look around at the prom, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Really; you actually believe what they say?"

"It's all I have to go by. Besides, it wouldn't kill me to just take a look around."

I heard Hwoarang sigh as I stood up. Yes, the world was falling apart slowly, but I have to figure out what this riddle means…

"So, it's settled; I go to the prom, search for this man, dance around a little, and then ask him some questions. Sounds reasonable..."

"Hmm…okay."

Alright then…I guess we wait until prom. Ugh, I know I'm gonna hate this…


	3. The Prom

Breathe Into Me

**(A day later-Ling Xiaoyu)**

I was getting ready for the prom, which was only an hour away. I had lain out a long, white shimmering dress, along with some matching shoes and accessories. Hey; if I was gonna meet some man that was described in a riddle, I might as well go all out. Besides, this is what I was gonna wear anyway.

_I hope this works…but who sent the letter? It wasn't sent out of the blue._

I kept thinking about it even as I got dressed. There were only a select few that knew where and what I was doing, and they weren't even here. Sometimes, I even wonder why I even do this, but it's for a good cause. The note said he's the key to my destiny.

My doorbell rang, and I rushed to open it. Aw, aren't they sweet?

"Aw, look at you two," I said, swooning. "You look so cute together."

"Funny," Asuka said. "Very cute, Xiao…"

I squealed out of excitement and walked out of my house; this should be the best prom ever!

**(30 minutes later…)**

We arrived at Mishima Polytechnic; I didn't know that the school was gonna be _this _packed.

"Wow," I said. "This place is packed! I wonder if I can find that man in all of this confusion…"

"Xiao, go around and look, okay?" Hwoarang said, walking off with Asuka. "Meet us in the gym when you find him, okay?"

I nodded, and went in through the back. He looked like another Tekken Force commander, but I never saw his badge. Only one way to find out…

I looked around and looked through the array of men that seemed to be endless. Why can't anything be easy for a change…?

"His hair is long and dark, and his eyes resemble the color of the midnight skies…"

Okay, so I'm gonna have to search this place, head to toe? Ugh, I hope he's worth it…because right now, I could be in the gym with Asuka and Hwoarang.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I turned the corner. I bumped into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my bottom and stood up, looking at the person that bumped into me. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry; are you okay?"

He stood up and brushed himself off; it was the same guy that I met downtown!

"I'm fine…hey; you're the guy that saved me from enemy fire!"

"Yes, I did save you. Why were you there, anyway?"

I shook my head; he was wearing sunglasses to conceal his eyes. Dammit, just show them, already!

"Why were you there?"

"Show me your eyes…"

He sighed and took off his sunglasses. His eyes were a midnight blue, almost glistening because of the light that was reflecting off of them. I grabbed his hands and looked at his face.

"Just who are you?" I asked. "Why are you following me?"

"Look, you know what I look like now. Why are you so obsessed with my appearance?"

"Because…" Should I tell him about the riddle? Will he know about it? "A riddle that I read reminded me of your appearance. I wanted to know if it had some connection."

He took a step back and chuckled. Why'd he do that?

"You really don't remember me, Xiaoyu?"

I took a few steps back and looked at him in disbelief. He knew me? What in the hell…?

"How do you know me?" I asked. "Who in the hell are you?"

He approached me and pinned me to the lockers. "Of course you would remember _this…_"

I looked up at him and felt something jolt me. I squeaked slightly and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He was here the whole time, watching me…

"Lars…you're here…? Why did you show up like this? You were gone for two whole years, and yet you were right here in front of my face… Why did you keep yourself hidden?"

"…You read the riddle, didn't you?"

I held onto him, unable to let go. If this is a dream, don't wake me…because if this is a dream, I couldn't bear it; I'd go insane…

"I read it because it seemed so familiar…I wanted to know who it was from…"

"Xiaoyu…" He hugged me tightly as he whispered into my ear. "I didn't mean to make you go through what you did, but I had to handle something. It was extremely important."

"It shouldn't have taken two years to do! You left without warning, leaving Asuka in the hospital, alone! How can I forgive you for something like that?"

If possible, he leaned in closer to me, with our lips almost touching one another. I turned a fire red, even when he let me go. Yep, I'm back.

He held out his hand in invitation to me. "Care to dance in the gym?"

I accepted his hand, while trying to hide my embarrassment. "Sure, why not?" My depression dissipated as soon as I saw him, but we still don't know where Jin is; so, a little bit was still left.

We both started walking towards the gym, with smiles across our faces; well, mine at least.

"So…where exactly did you go?"

"I can't tell you…try to act natural."

We walked into the gym and slowly made our way to Asuka and Hwoarang. I hope they don't freak out as much as I did…

**(Asuka Kazama)**

I danced with Hwoarang, almost forgetting about Xiao and her problems. She walked over to us, with another man by her side. Well, I couldn't say she wasn't attractive.

"Hey guys," She said. "I found him!"

Hwoarang and I stopped dancing and looked at the man; I couldn't see anything familiar about him, but obviously Xiao did, since she went through all of this just to find him.

"What's so special about him?" I asked. "He's extremely handsome, I'll give him that."

"Show them, please."

The man held out his hand and I took it. The slight jolt of electricity shot up my arm and over my body. I jerked back, surprised.

"Why'd he do that?" I asked, rubbing my hand. "He's not supposed to do that!"

Xiao smiled and looked up at the man. He then moved his bangs out of the way and showed his midnight blue eyes. Everything finally came together in my head as my eyes widened.

"Lars? You're here? Damn, your hair's grown…and so have your features."

He chuckled and gave me a big hug. "Glad to see you too, Asuka."

"Dude, you've really grown in size," Hwoarang said with a touch of humor. "I meant it in _that _way, and then I don't."

"I get what you're saying, Hwoarang. And I'm not offended, either. I only hope that you're talking about the _girls,_ and not _yourself._"

I giggled at their conversation; How…_interesting._ I quickly cleared my head and held onto Hwoarang's hand.

"So…since everyone's gotten reacquainted with Lars, let's celebrate our last day in school with a memorable dance, shall we?"

Everyone responded with a nod and walked out towards the dance floor. Let's see how well this'll last, though…


	4. Prom Crashers

Breathe Into Me

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

It felt good just to dance with Lars; it reassured me that I wasn't dreaming. And he's not a bad dancer, either. He easily kept up with the beat of the songs and my pace, which made him stand out as the best male dancer at the prom; aside from Hwoarang.

"How are you so good at dancing?" I asked. "It's like…it's natural for you to do this…"

"As a Tekken Force commander, it's a good ability for an unusual situation. But for this moment; it's kinda making us stand out…"

I started to blush once again; not because of what he said, it's because of the music that was beginning to play. This isn't good…

**(Now Playing: **_**Forever-Chris Brown**_**)**

"Uh, should we actually dance to this?" I asked. "It's making me nervous…"

"It's nothing but a song, Xiaoyu. But if I started to sing to you, like this…"

He started to sing to me in such a seductive voice, it was almost unbearable to just stand here with my legs at full strength.

_It's you, and me;_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity (Yeah);_

_Tonight is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (Around you)_

_I'mma take you there, I'mma take you there;_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, ya ready?_

_We can go anywhere_

_Go anywhere; but first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

Oh my god, I almost fainted; his voice was so…uh, I'm not gonna get into that. All I wanted to do was melt into his arms…

_It's like I waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor_

'_Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun…_

_And dance forever…_

Before I knew it, we were dancing in the middle of the gym, with all eyes on us. Asuka and Hwoarang were both smiling, and I knew where they were getting at. Jesus, they must've put set this up on purpose!

I didn't feel Lars' hand touch my head and slide down to the nape of my neck. I really thought he was gonna kiss me, but he held me in a tight embrace as the song came to an end.

Loud applauses were heard from all around the gym. Geez, I didn't know we drew _this_ much attention to ourselves.

"Jesus, you really distracted me to a dangerous level," I said, trying to regain my composure. "I didn't know you were _this damn good_."

"Another thing I learned from the Tekken Force. I trained a little while I was gone."

I sighed; I _really wanted_ to know where he was all this time…

"Interesting…but, why didn't you call someone?"

"Because…"

Just as he was about to answer, he stopped mid-sentence and looked up. Not long after that, everyone started screaming out in pain and fell onto the ground unconscious, except for Hwoarang and Asuka. What's going on…?

"What happened to the people?" Asuka asked, looking around. "Why did everyone faint?"

"There was an ultrasonic wave of sound that just came through here," Lars said. "I just don't know where it came from…Alisa!"

A girl rushed in through the gymnasium door and rushed towards us. She was wearing a short white dress with some shoes, and a bracelet on her right arm. Her hair reminded me of cotton candy in a sense; one side was red, while the other side was hot pink. She looked very unique.

"You called?"

"Can you tell us where the ultrasonic waves came from?"

Okay; initiating search…"

I blinked my eyes once in disbelief; was she human at all?

"Search complete; source found 43 meters from current location. Proposed course of action required to initiate battle mode."

Lars released me with a brush of his hands and approached Alisa. "We're going after them. Let's go."

"Okay; battle mode activated."

Without warning, chainsaws flew out of her forearms, and wings came out on her back. She seemed like a robot…or an android.

"All three of you, stay here. We'll be right back."

Lars ran out, along with Alisa, leaving all of us in confusion.

**(Lars and Alisa)**

Alisa and I both ran out of Mishima Polytechnic as fast as we could; the sound didn't affect Xiaoyu, Asuka, and Hwoarang for some reason. And I was determined to find out _why_ and _who _would do this.

"Lars, may I ask a question?"

I turned my head to Alisa when we came to a full stop. "What's wrong?"

"The source is moving closer, and at a rapid speed as well. What should we do?"

"We're gonna face them head-on."

The resolve I thought I lost a long time ago was reawakened by Xiaoyu. And the current situation only strengthened it. With a low growl, I sprinted into the woods, along with Alisa. I only hope Xiaoyu doesn't think about following us…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I could tell how much Lars cared for me through our recent dance. But he quickly changed his mood when he noticed something was wrong. At least I know he's not having any trouble with his devil; for now, at least.

"What should we do now?" Asuka asked. "We can't just sit in here."

"We're gonna follow him," Hwoarang said, reading my mind. "Just because he's ten times stronger than before, that doesn't mean that he won't need help."

"But he has Alisa! He shouldn't have any problems."

"Asuka, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm going because I don't wanna see him getting hurt…" I ran out of gymnasium, almost sprinting towards the seemingly endless woods that stretched out before me. If I lose him again, I don't know what I would do…

"Please be alright, Lars…"

I peeked through the trees and saw soldiers dropping like flies. Severed heads were all over the place. Blood covered the nearby trees and ground like clothing. I've never seen so much carnage…

"Oh my goodness…"

I heard the revving of chainsaws and the sounds of someone choking on their own blood before dropping onto the floor with his neck slit open. I walked out of the trees and into the open.

"Lars? Alisa? Are you guys around here?"

I didn't see them anywhere, but I could sense Lars around me; and he was close.

"Lars, come out; everything's okay…"

I didn't see the soldier that was approaching me from behind; and when I turned around, I didn't have enough time to react. When I was about to be killed in a blink of an eye, the soldier let out a blood curdling scream fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

I looked up in horror at the figure that saved my life. "Lars! Where were you hiding?"

His whole body was covered in blood, including his face. He looked more like a serial killer now than a regular man.

"Where's Alisa?"

"I am right here."

Alisa floated down towards the ground and retracted her bloody chainsaws. She looked like a regular person again.

"This vicinity is slowly being invaded by more soldiers. I cannot identify where they are coming from."

"What? There are more of them?"

I was in disbelief; we have no clue as to where they're coming from. I'm glad Asuka and Hwoarang actually decided to come.

"What do we do?"

"Come on," Lars said. "Follow me."

We all followed Lars back to the parking lot and got into his car. He quickly drove down the road, not even looking back at the school that was being overrun by unknown soldiers.


	5. Backup Plan Gone Wrong

Breathe Into Me

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

The blood that covered me was almost intoxicating, along with being a good distraction. I gotta get these clothes off of me...

_I gotta find a place to change and wash this blood off of me…it's becoming unbearable…_

"Lars, slow down!"

Xiaoyu grabbed the steering wheel and skid the car to a stop. Dammit, I almost blacked out...

I got out of the car and took off my jacket and dress shirt and threw them in the trunk. I shook my head a little before talking again.

"Sorry…I just…"

"Lost your mind momentarily?"

I looked up at Xiaoyu; how'd she know?

"How'd you know that?"

"I could sense how bad you wanted the blood; and trust me, with the way you were lusting after it, we could've been killed."

She sighed a little before speaking again. "Did you ever control your devil when you were gone?"

"I've never really had blood. That's the only thing I haven't actually done."

I could see the pain in Xiaoyu's eyes when I told her that. That meant that one of them-excluding Alisa, because I don't want to taste nuts and bolts in my mouth-would have to give me blood eventually.

"That's the most important thing you needed to do. How long have you been holding the need in?"

"Ever since I bit Hwoarang..."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that the pain still stayed with him. He rubbed his neck and groaned.

"Look, we don't have time to talk about it. First, we have to get to somewhere safe."

"Where should we go? There's no place safe around here for a few miles!"

I thought for a moment; Xiaoyu was right. But there's one place we could try…it might be a pain in the ass, but we have no other alternative.

**(Lee Chaolan)**

Nothing really relaxes you better than a hot medicinal bath! I really needed that after what that horrible training simulator did to me…stupid ass bitch slaps.

"Dammit," I said, getting dressed. "I'm having that fucking training simulator dismantled and replaced!"

"What's up, bro?"

I looked over at the window, screamed at the top of my lungs, and jumped so high that I hung on the ceiling.

"SHIT! USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!"

"Sorry…"

Lars jumped in through the window. I almost didn't recognize him; his hair was long and dark, along with his matching midnight blue eyes. Did that sound gay? Yes. Did I care? Hell no. Did I wish I was gay at this moment? Oh hell yes. Would I get my ass whooped by him if I said what I'm saying now out loud? Fuck yeah.

"Soldiers crashed the Mishima Polytechnic prom. Mind if we crash here?"

I sighed; I didn't mind. I only have 62 bedrooms to spare in my mansion.

"Sure, why not? Bring anyone with you."

"Great!"

I screamed again; Xiao, Asuka, and Hwoarang burst through the door yelling "Great" at the top of their lungs. Alisa was the only one with common sense.

"Um, I do not think that walking in someone else's room without permission is very nice," She said. Thank god… "It would have been preferable to knock."

"Yeah, but it's more fun to do what we did," Hwoarang said. "We always do this, though. Lee, put on some clothes."

I looked down and screamed again; all I had on was a towel. I blushed and ran into the bathroom, saying, "Please, do stay in any bedroom in the house!"

Oh man, that was embarrassing…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I had to laugh at Lee's ordeal. But in a sense, I also wanted to run out of the room. Lars had his arms folded and was looking directly at me. When he turned his head for a quick minute I tossed off my heels and bolted out of the door. I heard him yell my name as I exited the room and ran down the steps.

"Xiaoyu; YOU AND I NEED TO TALK, NOW!"

I squeaked a little and continued running down the seemingly endless staircase. I knew Lee had an elevator to get to ground level, but it would be easy for Lars to quickly step onto one with me. More like an instant death move, if you ask me.

"Be nice!"

I jumped down the final flight of steps and headed for the door, but the door finally slammed shut with Lars standing in front of it like a bodyguard. Fucking hell…

"Oh no…I can't stop myself!"

I skidded myself to a stop, but I couldn't stop fast enough. Lars and I collided on the floor with a hard thud.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…"

I tried to get up, but hard arms kept me on the ground.

"Sorry, but I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

"Aw…what was that for?" I yelled. "You scared me for no reason!"

"No, I didn't," He said, sitting up with me in his arms. "I was gonna spank you for not listening to me back there."

"What the hell?" I said. "You were gonna s-spank me? What did I do?"

I think I might've blushed to the point that I was trembling. I didn't need to hear that part.

"You followed me when I specifically told you to stay in the school. But I can't argue with what happened; you made a good call."

"Thanks…so, can you please tell me where you were for two years?"

I could see the hesitation in his eyes…why did it hurt for him to say where he went?

"I went after Jin, but he quickly injured me to the point I could've died within minutes. Luckily, Alisa was there to save me. She was most likely activated by him."

"What was she programmed for?"

"She was originally programmed to protect Jin, but she was alternatively programmed to protect you."

I gasped slightly; was this all planned from the beginning?

"Why?" I asked. "Why did he do this? Did he know what was gonna happen later on…?"

"Probably; but let's not think about that for now. You need to get into some comfortable clothes."

I kinda didn't realize that I was still in my prom dress. Geez, I was becoming senile.

"You're probably right…"

But before we could even walk towards the stairs, Asuka, Hwoarang, and Alisa ran down the steps; _literally._

"Lee's horrible," Asuka said, flinching a little. "I'm never staying up there with him again!"

"I'm starting to question his sexuality," Hwoarang said, shaking his head. "Not that I have anything against gays or bi-sexual people."

"I do not think chasing one person around without clothes on is very polite," Alisa said, confused. She has a lot to learn about this world… "Should we warn Lee of his impoliteness?"

"No, Alisa," Lars said, standing up, holding me. "He'll calm down eventually."

I sure as hell hope so…

But now I had three problems on my hands; Lars' uncontrollable bloodlust, Jin's disappearance, and Lee's nudity. It's apparent which one we work on first…


	6. Get Ready For The Next Battle

Breathe Into Me

I debated whether or not I should go upstairs and stop Lee from running in the nude. Everyone quickly yelled, "Hell no!" before I could even say anything else; including Alisa.

"Xiaoyu, it is not wise to go up there," She said looking around. "For the probability of being scarred for life is pretty high."

I'm kinda surprised that she said that. But she was right; the last thing I wanted to see was Lee's package all over the place (You know what I mean!).

"No, she can still go up there," Lars said. "We just have to come up with a good plan so she won't get the short end of the stick."

"LARS! NOT FUNNY!"

He chuckled slightly. "Sorry…"

I sighed and walked off in the kitchen, pissed off behind his horrible joke. I hope they won't find a way for me to go upstairs…

"I've got an idea!" Fuck my life sideways…

I turned around and walked back to the main hall, wanting to hear what they came up with. "What did you guys come up with…?"

"Strip down."

I looked at Lars like he was nuts-which he probably is. First a sexual joke, and now he wants me to strip down. Asshole…

"…The fuck's wrong with you?" I yelled. You could obviously tell I was furious. "Strip outta my clothes?"

"That's what I said, right?"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"I need two people to do that," He chuckled. Ugh…

I didn't think I should've said that, but I really could care less. I turned around and stormed off, furious as hell.

"And you didn't even hear the plan."

Lars picked me up bridal-style and swung me over his shoulders, leaving me defenseless. I'm really hating him right now…

"I don't wanna hear the plan! Let me go!"

I started banging on his back. "Let me go now!"

"Nope; you're gonna hear it, whether you like it or not."

He took me into a bedroom and locked the door behind us. He dropped me onto the bed.

"Lars, explain the plan, or I'm aiming below the belt on you."

"Alright, alright…"

He reached into the closet and pulled out two pairs of clothes. One looked like sleepwear, and the other one was a panda costume. Great…

"What are these for?" I asked, completely confused. "…A sudden costume party?"

"Not exactly; the first pair is for when you run back in here and change clothes. The panda costume is for the plan."

I picked up the costume, looking at it from every angle. It looked like it was too small…

"Lars, this is too small," I said, checking the tag. "I wear a medium, not a small."

"That's the point; it's supposed to be tight on you."

I sighed; I knew where he was getting at, and I knew that this wasn't gonna end well…

"I'll wear it. But if he tries one sexual thing, he's gonna get castrated."

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I knew she would fall for it…boys score one point."

**(Asuka Kazama)**

I didn't mean to laugh at Xiao or Lars a minute ago, but you had to admit; that was a little unexpected…and hilarious.

"Um, what are we gonna do about Lee?" I asked. "I'm tired of seeing him jumping all over the place…"

"Don't worry," Hwoarang said with a smirk. "We've got this under control."

"They should hurry," Alisa said. "I am sensing unknown power, and it is reaching high levels."

I looked over at Hwoarang, who was wolf whistling. "Whoo-hoo; yeah, Lars is about to hit that!"

"WHAT?"

I ran into the bedroom and rammed the door open. Lars was just sitting on the bed, laughing his ass off at Xiao, who was in a panda suit. Who set her up to this?

"Xiao, what are you wearing?" I asked.

"Don't. Say. A. Word."

I looked at Lars, who couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my god, you look hilarious!"

"You set me up to this, you jackass!"

"You totally fell for it! Boys score one on the smartness meter!"

"Well, you're about to lose ten points in a few seconds!"

"Stop it, you two!"

I got in between them, stopping both of them before they ripped each other apart.

"Look, handle Lee first. Then we're gonna get to the important stuff, okay?"

Xiao stopped her advance on Lars and calmed down a little. "You have a point…but I have one question."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Does my butt look big in this suit?"

"Yes."

"No." Damn, I said that too quickly. Now she knows I'm lying…

"Be serious, Asuka."

"Eh, a little, but not too much; now go handle Lee before he decides to come downstairs!"

"Alright, bossy, I'm going!"

The door shut and I was left in the room with Lars. "Um, you're a pervert."

"Yeah, so what if I am?" He answered back. "She wasn't gonna hit me or anything."

"You're stupid; but cute." I pinched his cheeks and ran my hands through his long, black hair. Damn, time does changes things.

"Stop that!" He pushed my hands away, rubbing his cheeks. "I hate that stuff!"

"Yeah, well, who cares?"

He pouted; I wasn't being serious when I said that. Besides, if he liked Xiao, why didn't he tell her?

"Come on, let's go outside."

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

Okay, this panda suit; I'm _totally_ burning it when I'm done. But Hwoarang, Lars, and Lee; TOTALLY GOING ON MY DEAD LIST.

"This better be worth it…"

I walked up the staircase, where I heard Lee screaming and jumping around like a dumbass. All I gotta do is keep my eyes on his face, and cover him up. It sounds easy enough...

"Lee, come here already!"

I ran after him, but something about running in the nude is making him…_impossible to catch._

"Lee, stop running already!"

"No; I'm…superman!"

I growled; he's a grown man, acting like a child! Wait a minute…aren't I just the little hypocrite?

"Lee, don't be difficult! I don't wanna get physical!"

He completely ignored me; I guess he's leaving me with no choice…

I chased after him, even with my extremely tight suit on. I tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

"Put on some clothes!"

"No, I like running around in the nude!"

"DON'T FIGHT ME ON THIS, LEE!"

I started wrestling with him, but I suddenly stopped; I heard something running towards us.

"Guys, do you hear that?"

I stood up and went downstairs. What's going on down there?

"There's something running towards us," Lars said, serious again. "But we can't make it out. Alisa, can you perform a perimeter search?"

"Of course; initiating search…"

Alisa closed her eyes, her smile still plastered across her face. What a sweet girl…

"Should we go out there and check?" I asked Lars.

"No, let Alisa finish her search before we actually head outside."

Before I could object to his sentence, Alisa opened her eyes. I guess she finished her search.

"Search complete; target is 146 yards away and rapidly closing in. Proposed course of action?"

I didn't have to look at Lars to know what he had in mind. A grim smile formed across his face.

"Let's go meet the guests."

He walked outside, with all of us following. Alisa entered her battle mode and followed us as well.

And as for Lee; _he's still on my dead list._ But I'll tend to him when this is over.


	7. Redemption

Breathe Into Me

"_Fate becomes intertwined once more…why is he doing this? Jin, tell me where you are…"_

"The target is single, and possesses exceptional strength," Alisa said, alarmed. "Facing the target is extremely risky. Do you still want to fight?"

"We have no other choice," Lars said, now in his battle stance in front of me. "Whoever they are, they better have a good reason behind their actions."

"Lars, we don't have to kill them just yet," I said, grasping him from behind. "Interrogate them first before killing them. Learn what they know."

I felt Lars' body relax and I let him go. "Alright…I'll listen. But if they piss me off; I won't hesitate to kill."

Before I knew it, he turned around and hugged me in a tight embrace. Being next to his bare chest was almost taunting me to grab his neck and kiss him, but I squashed that idea before I could consider it.

_No,_ I said. _It's not right. He's my protector, that's it._

But, overall, did I want to kiss him? Yes. Did I wanna hit that? Oh hell yes. Did I wish Jin is here? More than you can ever imagine. But, now's not the time to consider my desires; we have a job to do.

"Here they come!"

I looked up directly at the figure that was flying over us. Some things never change, I guess…

"Some things never change I guess," Nina said. "You're still the same, ignorant little girl…you haven't found Jin yet, have you?"

I growled and stepped out in front of Lars. There's no way she's gonna stand here and ridicule like a little girl!

"Listen here, bitch; I'm no longer a little girl, so get your facts right. And why should you care about him? You betrayed him for Heihachi."

"But Heihachi's dead; _Because_ of Jin."

I scoffed; she's trying to make up excuses, eh? "Why do you care? You never cared for him to begin with."

"See, that's where you're wrong; I _cared_ for him, unlike you. You weren't there for him like I was."

"_I'll make you eat your words!_"

Before I knew it, I was running towards Nina in a fit of rage, and then being restrained before I delivered a blow that might've sent her clean across the forest.

"_Xiaoyu, that's enough!_"

Lars' commanding voice snapped me out of my rage-induced attack. I never expected to hear him use that voice.

"Asuka, Hwoarang, take her back inside. She doesn't wanna see what I'm about to do to her…"

His eyes turned a light blue shade and his fangs came out at full length. Maybe he has a point; maybe I _don't_ wanna see what he's gonna do.

"Lars, do not make her go back inside!"

He turned back around to face Alisa, who spoke an objection. "Do not make her leave; this is her fight! Let her finish it!"

"Oh, so the bag of bolts can actually understand logic. That's something new."

Alisa walked forward, furious. "Excuse me! I am not just a 'bag of bolts'. I am a gynoid; a female android that can act like a normal human. So, I suggest you leave before I make you leave in pieces."

She entered her battle mode once more, and she acted on command by Lars only. Weird…

"Battle mode activated; awaiting command by Lars Alexandersson."

Lars was stunned; of course Alisa could come out of her sudden mode, but for some reason she wanted to let Lars control her. Oh man…

"Lars, wait!" I wrenched out of Asuka and Hwoarang's grip and rushed towards him. "Give her the command to let me give commands along with you!"

He nodded. "Okay…Alisa, allow Ling Xiaoyu to give commands alongside me. After we defeat Nina, return to your original form."

It took a few seconds for Alisa to confirm what she heard. But when she got it, all bets were off.

"Command confirmed; Ling Xiaoyu's commands can now be accepted. Target: Nina Williams. Eradicating target…"

She put herself in boost mode and charged her way towards Nina, chainsaws ablaze. Lars was basically playing back-up; he fought Nina and deliberately fought her in the crosshairs of Alisa's attacks.

"There's someone else here!"

Asuka looked where I looked; she must've seen what I was talking about. "Anna's around here; I saw her running through the trees!"

Lars stopped his sudden assault and allowed Alisa to continue. "I sense her…she's not revealing herself, so I guess I'm going after her. Xiaoyu, you now have full control over Alisa until I get back, okay?"

"Lars, you can't…"

He didn't listen; he just went into the forest without making a sound.

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

Something inside of me just kept screaming. Screaming to me how in the world can I make things right? To be honest, I don't know how. But eventually, I know the answer will come to me.

I stopped in my tracks, now that I've finally cornered Anna. Seriously, why can't they just kill each other?

"I know you're hiding out there," I yelled. "Come out here, now!"

And sure enough, a figure detached itself from a set of trees and stepped out into the open.

"Wow, you're quicker than you were before," She said. "I guess I was wrong about you."

"Shut up and explain yourself," I said. "Why are you two here?"

"We came to deliver this to you; here."

She threw something at me, and I caught it. But when I did, rage filled me.

"My insignia…how did you get this?"

"We made a stop at the Mishima Ziabatsu. They weren't willing to talk, so we had to get physical. That's the only thing we had left to offer to you from them."

"_You…killed them…? And you stole my insignia? I'LL RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT!" _

I charged towards her in a blur and rammed her through a tree. No one was gonna stop me from ripping her apart! She killed my soldiers! She broke into the Mishima Ziabatsu! And for that, _she'll pay with her life!_

"Do you really stand a chance with that girl clouding up your mind?" Anna said, kicking me off. "You can't focus unless she's with you!"

Electricity sparked around me so bad that I looked like a walking conductor. I could tell that my eyes started to change from their dark midnight blue color, to an icy blue color. For some reason, I thought that my devil was gonna interfere, but I guess it was so terrified of me at the moment, that it didn't even wanna be involved.

"_If you bring Xiaoyu into this, I'll torture you before I decide to end you right here!" _

I picked her up and started choking her; if I was gonna kill her, I wanted it to be quiet. But then again, the sounds of her choking on her own blood would've been much better, since my body was craving it.

"_Lars, put her down!_"

I heard Xiaoyu in the background, but didn't stop my attack on Anna. I squeezed my hands around her neck so hard; I knew that there would be bruises when I dropped them.

"_I said put her down!_"

Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around me as I released my grip around Anna's neck slowly. It's something about her touch that just…keeps me sane; and I'm not talking about her powers, either.

I released my grip fully and took some deep breaths; if it wasn't for Xiaoyu, I think I would've murdered the bitch…

"I…I'm sorry," I said, even with my body trembling from anger. "I didn't mean to take it that far."

"Like hell you didn't," Xiaoyu said. "I saw the whole thing; I'm sorry for what happened…"

I would've accepted the hug if my bloodlust wasn't uncontrollable as it was. But it slowly dimmed down the more she touched me.

"What's Alisa doing?" I asked.

"I told her to disengage. She's back in her original form, functioning normally. It seems both of you would've murdered the Williams sisters."

It was horrible to smirk at this moment, but I just couldn't help it. No one deserves to die, but these two have done some horrible things.

I stood up finally when my body stopped trembling. "Let's go back."

"Okay."

Just when Xiaoyu and I were about to head back, I heard howling and something rustling through the trees. I am so sick of this _bullshit!_


	8. The Riddle pt2

Breathe Into Me

"_It's suicide to go alone; let me come with you."_

"_Why? This is my fight…"_

* * *

><p>I heard howling and the sound of something rustling through the trees. I am so sick of this <em>bullshit!<em>

"Xiaoyu, get back…"

She hid behind me, but not all the way. "What is it?"

I took a step forward and analyzed the figure that stepped out before us; it was a dog.

"It's…a dog?" I asked. "Why's it here?"

"There's something taped to the side of him," Xiaoyu said, pointing. "Check and see what it is."

I walked over to the dog and peeled off the note. It was another riddle…

"_This is another companion that will aid you on your journey; his name is Jack. He is a demonic dog and will be of great use. Use him wisely."_

Jack ran around Xiaoyu and I; he seemed like a nice dog so far…

"He seems nice," Xiaoyu said, petting him. "Aw, he's so cute!"

"There was a riddle attached to him; who's sending these riddles? It's just not adding up…"

"Let's go see Kazuya and Jun! Maybe they'll shed some light on this whole situation."

It didn't seem like a good idea, but we don't have any other choice.

"Alright, we'll go to them when we regroup with the others. Jack, let's go."

I grabbed onto Xiaoyu's hand, almost expecting her to slap the shit outta me for making her wear a too tight panda suit. But instead, she just sighed and cuddled close to me. Uh…I like this.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She doesn't usually do this unless she was scared. "What do you see?"

"I don't see anything wrong," Xiaoyu said, getting closer. Why-why is she so close to me? "You're still trembling."

I hadn't noticed that; my body was still trembling, and she had noticed. Damn, I was that angry?

"I guess I'm still angry. Look, just ignore it; I'll be fine."

She didn't listen; she stepped out in front of me and put a hand on my chest. "Lars, stop. Why'd you snap like that?"

I held out my insignia and she took it. "Why did Anna have this? Do you know why?"

I didn't say a word; if I had said something, I think I might've went back and finished what I started.

"Okay, I'll just drop the subject. You have your insignia now, so let's just go back."

Some impulse inside of me just made me grab her and pull her in close. Goddamn, I really hated this; okay, I'm lying. I _totally_ wanted that body, regardless of her relationship with Jin.

"L-Lars, what are you doing?" Xiaoyu said. "Let me go!"

I just couldn't; something inside of me kept nagging at me. I kept wondering if it was my devil, but I could've been wrong, which I am.

_Just let her go, _I said to myself. _Nothing will happen. Just let her go so you can continue on with your journey._

I reluctantly let her go with a brush of my hands. "Don't question what I just did. Let's keep going."

**(Asuka Kazama)**

I was talking to Alisa; she was calm and collected, even though Nina's battered form barely had a heartbeat. Her smile never wavered as she returned fully to her original form.

"So, you were programmed to protect Xiao?" I asked. "Wow; Jin sure was being cautious."

"Yes, he was," Alisa said. "I was originally programmed to protect Jin, but he gave me a direct order to protect Xiaoyu."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No; he never told me. He deliberately put me in a capsule and left me in the building for Lars. I did not question his motives, and I do not have access to the Mishima Database at the moment."

I wondered for a minute; did Jin deliberately shut down her network link? I hope its temporary…

"Alisa, have you ever wondered if Jin's motives were pure?"

"I do not know why he left like he did," She said, cocking her head to the side. "But someone or _something _is leaving unknown riddles behind. We just have to trace its source."

"True…"

Hwoarang came back outside and hugged Alisa and I; I really hope Lee's fully clothed…

"Did Lars and Xiaoyu come back yet?"

"We're right here."

Before I could answer, Lars and Xiaoyu came out of the bushes. Something about Lars' body language and appearance just made me feel reluctant about approaching him, but I did it anyway.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"He doesn't really wanna talk about it," Xiaoyu said, slowly letting go of Lars' hand. Okay, _that_ was enough incentive to let me know that something horrible happened.

I grabbed onto his arm, almost shaking him. "Lars, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing; look, we need to…"

He looked down at a dog that seemed to be following them. Aw, it's so cute…

"What's the dog for?"

"It was part of a riddle; this dog seems to be part of our adventure."

I kneeled down and petted the dog on his head. "He's so cute! What's his name?"

"His name's Jack," Xiaoyu said. "And we're heading to Kazuya and Jun. You guys ready?"

"Of course we are."

Xiaoyu walked over to Jack and whispered something into his ear. The dog howled and transformed into a large, black wolf. Both Xiaoyu and Lars jumped on his back, along with Alisa. I looked back at Hwoarang, and he was a little skeptical.

"Do you wanna get on?" he asked me.

"I don't have any other choice…"

I jumped onto Jack's back with Hwoarang and we flew off into the night.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

All these riddles…where do we get our final answer? Nothing makes sense…

I laid my head against Jack's soft fur, which was comforting to the touch. I closed my eyes, deep in thought about where Jin could be…

**(Flashback)**

"_Jin…Jin, wait for me!"_

_He stopped and turned around with a smile on his face. I guess I was moving a little too slow for him._

"_Come on Xiao," He said. "Or we're gonna be late for the festival."_

"_Sorry; I was trying to make sure my festival dress was finished before we actually left!"_

"_It looks fine, Xiao. Come on."_

_We both walked on towards the festival down the street. Even though we were far away, the festival looked overwhelming. I couldn't wait to get down there!_

_**(A few minutes later-the festival)**_

_When we entered the festival, it was more overwhelming than before. People walking around, filled up with joy. Jin and I were both excited; my sparkly festival dress showed it._

"_Wow, everything's so beautiful," I said. "What do you think, Jin?"_

"_It's nice," He said. "But not as nice as you in that festival dress."_

_I blushed; I didn't expect him to say something like that, but I didn't mind. I just giggled and hugged him._

"_Thanks, Jin…"_

**(End flashback)**

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt Jack land on the ground. I lifted up my head and jumped off of Jack's back.

"Okay guys; let's see if they're home."

I knocked on the door; Jun opened it with a bright smile.

"Hello," She said. "How may I help you?"

"Hello Jun," I said. "Is Kazuya there?"

"No; he went to the G Corporation to perform a search on Jin. You guys can come in if you want to."

"Of course; thank you."

We all stepped inside and she shut the door. There's more than just one question on my mind…


	9. New Clues

Breathe Into Me

"_Are you afraid of me?"_

"_Why should I be afraid? As long as I know that you won't hurt me on your own accord, I have nothing to fear…"_

"_I'm a monster now…you shouldn't love me…"_

"_I couldn't care less. I love you; regardless of what you are now…"_

* * *

><p>"So Jun," I said. "Did Kazuya give you any updates?"<p>

"No," She said, worried. "Jin flew away in his devil form, and all I heard from Kazuya was that he couldn't get access to the Mishima database."

"I am glad that I am not the only one that cannot get access to the Mishima database," Alisa said. "Jin must have shut down the database deliberately to keep something secret."

I stood up, determined to get access to the Mishima Ziabatsu. There must be something in the system he didn't want us to see.

"I'm going to the Mishima Ziabatsu," I said. "Alisa, Lars, let's go."

Asuka stood up and grabbed onto me. "Wait, what do you want Hwoarang and me to do?"

"I'll ring you guys up if I find something. Right now, you guys need to stay here; this is something I have to do…"

I walked out, with Alisa, Lars, and Jack following me.

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

Jin's hiding something? What could be so traumatizing than leaving us without warning?

"Jack, are you ready to go?" Xiaoyu said.

Jack barked and then howled at the sky; he transformed again into his wolf form. We all jumped on his back and we flew off.

"What gave you the idea that Jin's hiding something?" I asked.

"The Mishima Ziabatsu's database suddenly shut down for unknown reasons. I'm going there to find out what he's hiding."

I didn't want to go there; I knew that the first thing we would see is dead bodies of soldiers. And that would lead to me blacking out and killing anything in sight.

"Xiaoyu," Alisa said. "Do you care for Jin? If you do, does he care for you?"

"Yes, he does. He saved my life on numerous occasions, but he always cared for me regardless. I'm only returning the favor."

"Oh…so it's love?"

I felt Xiaoyu tense up against me; and I'm not gonna lie, I tensed up when Alisa said "Love". I don't know why, but it feels like a magnet is pulling me close to her, even though I refuse to let my desires to get the better of me. To be honest, I'm really hoping for her to roundhouse kick the living hell outta me.

"Yeah," Xiaoyu said. "It's something like that."

She was carrying a change of clothes with her; she was still in her panda suit, so I guess she didn't wanna be laughed at.

Unfortunately for me, I'm struggling to keep myself in check. You can guess why, because I'm not explaining a _damn_ thing.

**(Kazuya Mishima)**

Trying to get a hold of the Mishima Ziabatsu's data is easier said than done. The firewall's shutting me out…

"Dammit," I said, slamming my fist on the desk. "Why is this firewall even here? Curse Jin and his clever ways…"

_He transformed into his devil form and flew away, _I thought as I paced around. _It almost seems like he planned for this to happen…did he know?_

My conscience was baffled; I couldn't really tell what's happening. Was he blurring the lines on purpose?

I started typing again, but this time, I was searching for something different. I began looking for reports on the devil gene; I'm pretty sure that Jin had files on _that._

This time, the firewall didn't block me; files and reports filled up the screen I clicked on the one that said "_Devil Gene findings_". When I opened it up, there was nothing really of importance, but when I read in between the lines, it horrified me.

"Holy water does not affect demonic beings at any rate. _Silver_ is highly effective against demonic beings. Should you ever come across one; silver is the best way to go."

Silver…never would've thought of it. Jin's been doing his research…I continued reading and found ways to easily distinguish silver from steel. I also learned of what happens when a person stays in their demonic form too long. When I read it, I could've fainted, but I kept my composure.

"If a person stays in their demonic for too long, their soul will become corrupt. The demon within will become powerful, and start to act like a catalyst."

That meant, that overtime, the devil within will make the host stronger. If Jin's like this, than we don't stand a chance. The world as we know it will end…

"I can't let this happen…we have to find him ASAP."

I knew that Xiaoyu and Lars were already pursuing him, so I guess I could pursue as well. But it's been two years…do we actually have a chance of saving his soul?

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I kept dozing off; I couldn't stop thinking of Jin…and I couldn't stop thinking about Lars. Two guys that'll literally _murder_ for me; and I love both of them. I think it's too late to say that this isn't a love triangle now.

_Jin,_ I thought as I rested my head against Jack's fur once more. _Please be alright…I want to see you again…_

I lifted up my head again when I felt Jack come to a stop and land on the ground. When all three of us jumped off of his back, he returned to his original form.

"So, do we just run in or what?"

Lars didn't say anything; his eyes were fixed on the front door. I could tell he was still angry about what Anna did.

"My sensors are detecting the scent of death," Alisa said. "Bodies are littered inside. The probability of finding someone alive is slim to none."

"We're going to the top floor to see if we can get your network link back online. And if we can get any info out of the Mishima database."

"Okay."

Both Alisa and I started walking towards the building, but we both noticed that Lars wasn't following.

"Lars, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I don't wanna go in," He said, covering his mouth. "I just don't…"

"Lars, you have to go in! Come on, let's go!"

I walked back, but suddenly stopped. There was something glinting in his mouth. His fangs were showing…

"Lars, you can fight this feeling. I know you can! I'm right beside you."

He reluctantly took my hand and began walking. I wasn't leaving his side until he was fully able to control his impulse for blood. I was scared for him; eventually, his impulse would get the better of him, and I couldn't save him.

We both walked into the Mishima Ziabatsu's main lobby along with Alisa, and as soon as we walked in, Lars immediately let my hand go and held his hand against his mouth, groaning in pain.

"Hey, look at me!"

I held onto him, even when he pushed me away. "Lars, come on!"

"_I told you this wasn't a good idea! There's so much blood everywhere…I can't take it!_"

"Xiaoyu, you must let him go," Alisa said. "If he stays in here too long, you won't be able to control him!"

"He can't run off! If he does, we're gonna have to cover our asses as we try to restore your network link."

"His heart rate and breathing are becoming accelerated. He will not last much longer if we don't get him to a safer place."

He was becoming a wreck; but Alisa had a point. If we didn't get Lars to a fresh smelling room fast, then we're gonna have one hell of a target on our backs. So, to stop his blackout, I punched him as hard as I could in his gut. He fell limp and landed right in my arms.

"Jack, can you carry him?"

Jack jumped up on his hind legs and barked once. He then transformed into his wolf form. I laid Lars against him and Alisa and I continued walking through the carnage that the Williams sisters caused.

"Can you actually believe that two women did this?" I said. "The Mishima Ziabatsu usually has tight security."

"With Jin Kazama no longer controlling the Mishima Ziabatsu, everyone has been going askew. Fortunately, Jin has entrusted the company to you or to Lars. He only wants you two to do it because you two are exceptionally skilled in combat and are highly intelligent."

He entrusted the company to us in an emergency? He really has thought out everything…

"He must've planned this all out beforehand. By the way, do you know where we can restore the internet connection?"

"Yes; it resides in the main office on the top floor." Knew it…

"Okay, so we know where our target is. Let's go!"

Alisa and I walked onto an elevator and rode it to the top, along with Jack. He's been such a big help, but I wonder who sent him? It doesn't seem right…but, I think I'll find my answer soon enough.


	10. Major Realization

Breathe Into Me

"_Are you even sure he hears you?"_

"_If not, I'll have to beat him down…"_

"_Can you handle him?"_

"_I'll do what I can…"_

* * *

><p>Alisa and I reached the top of the Mishima Ziabatsu, and the corridor introduced us to even more dead bodies. I could see why Lars was having a hard time; blood covered the corridor like clothing. And surprisingly, I could smell it.<p>

"This blood is disgusting," I said, still walking. "I don't understand how he can say that blood is delicious."

"He is a devil," Alisa said. "Things are different in his eyes. As for you, you are the opposite of a devil because of Ms. Kazama's power. The powers you possess act like a catalyst as well, but it is not overwhelming. His drive to protect you has allowed his devil to take over his body at an alarming rate."

I blinked once as I laid my hand on the door knob. Bloodshed is the cause of this? Then that means that what Jin said about global chaos wasn't a lie…

"Jin was right about global chaos…he wasn't lying. But I could tell that he didn't just leave us for any reason. There must be something here that he didn't want us to see."

I opened the door and ran to the main computer; the monitor displayed a video. I guess it was for Lars and me. I clicked on it and began to watch it.

"_Xiao, if you're watching this, it means that something's terrible happened. I cannot come back and see you yet, because there is someone I must take care of alone. Whatever you do, don't follow me."_

Jin had even left a video explaining his sudden absence. He must've did all of this after he took care of Heihachi.

He let out a brutal scream, and I saw his devil markings cover his body in an instant. My heart twisted when I saw him struggling. I couldn't do anything to help…

"_Look, Xiao…Just…just go home! This isn't…a fight that you…you can handle…!"_

With that being said, he let out a monstrous roar and flew away into the sky. That would explain the gaping hole in the ceiling…

"Jack," I said. "Lay Lars down on the ground and stay close to him. I'm gonna look around for a moment."

Jack did as I said and laid down, whimpering. I'll never understand dogs, but they're so cute! Alisa didn't follow me; she must've realized that this didn't really involve her. I just walked into the next room alone.

**(Hwoarang)**

I don't understand why Xiao told us to stay put. But, this is her fight; better not get involved.

"Has it been easy adjusting to your original life?" I asked.

"Yes it has," Jun said. "At first, I was a little skeptical about Kazuya, but his aura didn't give off a bad vibe. He changed, somehow…"

"Don't worry about how he changed," Asuka said. "He's really a good person; and a great father! Only a man like Kazuya would go to such lengths to find Jin!"

"I suppose you're right."

Jun cast a gentle smile at both of us. I gave off a smile of my own, but not for the reasons the she was. I was smiling because something inside of me just warmed me from the inside out. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care.

"Well, what do we do now?" I said, bored out of my mind. "We can't really go anywhere."

"Out in the woods, there's a waterfall back there. You guys can go check out."

I blinked twice; there was a waterfall in the woods? Awesome!

"There's a waterfall in the backyard?" I exclaimed. "Awesome; let's go, Asuka! Thank you so much!"

Jun giggled and waved even as I dragged Asuka out of the house in a rush.

"Hwoarang, slow down, the waterfall's not going anywhere!"

"I still wanna see it! I hope it's large enough for me to do a cannonball off the top!"

Yes, I am I _huge_ big kid. Don't judge me for it, either.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I traveled into his library room, where the bookshelves were touching the ceiling. To be honest, I didn't think he read books. But, with confusion surrounding him, I would be reading everything in relevance to my situation.

"He's hiding something," I whispered as I looked around the library. "But where would he hide something so significant?"

"You wanna know why he doesn't wanna tell you?"

I looked around, searching for the voice. I heard someone's footsteps, but I couldn't tell exactly where they were. But I didn't take that person as a threat.

"Kazuya, is that you?"

The footsteps stopped, and the figure stepped out of the shadows. Geez, I almost had a heart attack…

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He said. "I could've stopped snooping a long time ago!"

"Well, I wasn't gonna try to scare you; by the way, why are you here?"

"I came here to give you some important information. Do you wanna hear it?"

I nodded; if it's information about Jin, I wanna know every detail. "Yes; what is it?"

"You might wanna sit down for this…"

I sat down on the couch, getting myself comfortable. What's this about?

"I had did some research on the devil gene and I came up with some theories as to why he disappeared afterwards. You may wanna read through them before jumping to conclusions."

He handed me a manila folder filled with reports on the devil gene and strategies on how to deal with it. When I read through every one, I felt confident, but also scared. I had a choice to make when I found him; will I kill him? Or will I put him in a coma?

"Alright…let's go back to the main office so Alisa can scan these for good measure."

He followed me out of the library and into the main room. I approached Alisa and gave her the files that Kazuya gave me.

"Alisa, can you scan these files for me, please?" I asked. "They're extremely important."

"Of course; performing scan and save process…"

As she did that, I approached Lars' limp form. I didn't mean to hit him as hard as I did, but it was for his own good. I shook him slightly to wake him.

"Lars," I whispered. "Wake up…we're in the main room."

He started to stir. "Ugh…ouch, what happened…?"

His gaze lingered to me for a second and he frowned slightly. "Why'd you hit me so hard…?"

"I'm sorry…can you stand?"

"Yeah…"

He slowly stood up and groaned in pain slightly. Damn, I didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard. I guess I took Tekken Force training a little _too_ serious.

"Don't strain yourself if you can move," I said, helping him to his feet. "I can support you."

"No, I'm fine…I'm starting to heal."

He stretched out his back and within an instant; I saw the bruise that I granted him suddenly became a memory. I blinked at his sudden appearance.

His body returned to its strong, muscular state as he stretched. His eyes were no longer glazed over; I could now see the light reflecting against his eyes. He looked like work of art…

"So, uh…" I shook my head, trying to clear my head for a quick minute. "We have some new Intel on the devil gene itself. We're hoping that it might lead to something on Jin."

"It might; but it'll be fine. We're gonna find him, okay?"

He hugged me tightly, reassuring me that we're gonna be looking for him, no matter how long it takes. I cuddled next to him.

"Thank you, Lars…"

I know I'm gonna regret this, but I did it anyway; I kissed him softly, desperately trying to keep myself from falling on top of him. Yes, this is true…and _don't_ get any ideas.

I broke the kiss before we could continue any further. Um, yeah…when we find Jin, I might fear for my life; hell, all of ours.

"Um, Alisa, did you finish the scanning of the files?"

"Yes; scan complete. Saving files…"

I closed my eyes, now realizing that the video Jin left behind for us was no doubt another riddle. And that came with another realization; _Jin_ was the one sending the riddles.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, okay! If this chapter's boring, let me know! I'll make sure to make the next chapter fun!<strong>

**Xiaoyu, stop fighting your feelings for Lars! You like him, so just tell him already! But don't do anything you might regret.**

**Hwoarang being a kid again is awesome!**

**Send in some good reviews! Later!**


	11. Operation: Find Jin!

Breathe Into Me

"_There's a catch somewhere."_

"_Huh, you don't say…"_

"_I'm hopeless, aren't I?"_

"_Yes, yes you are."_

"_GO TO HELL!"_

* * *

><p>I just couldn't believe than Jin himself was sending the riddles. But that meant that Jin was somewhere in the city. We just have to find him.<p>

"Jin's sending the riddles, so that means he's somewhere in the city," I said. "Which means… we can still help him?"

Yikes; finishing with a question was not my best comeback. I'm starting to feel less confident.

"Yeah; if we wanna get our asses kicked," Kazuya said. "We don't know how stable he is."

"He has a point; we could easily become bait in his eyes. So, we have to go at this problem strategically."

I looked up at Lars; if anyone's really good at strategies, it's him. "You guys wanna hear it?"

Everyone nodded; I guess it's time to get to work.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do…"

He explained the plan and we were split into two groups: Kazuya, Jack, and myself; and Lars and Alisa. One team will be scouting the area (Kazuya, Jack, and I). And the other team will be on the offensive (Lars and Alisa).

"Do you understand the plan?"

"Yes," I said. "But, when do we enter the fray?"

"I'll give you guys the signal. You may wanna take this, though…"

Lars handed me a military semi-auto sniper rifle. I didn't even know he had this with him. "I knew that you entered the Tekken Force, and you ranked just as good as me when it came to sniping. So, you're the sniper for the team."

I looked down at the rifle and did a double take; it was a little heavy, but at least it came with a stock. I can't argue with that.

"Lars, are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, what are we supposed to be shooting at if we're just scouting the area?"

"You're scouting the place so that no one can interfere; _including_ Nina and Anna."

He growled and clenched his fists tightly before calming himself again. "Anyway, you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. Should we get going?"

He nodded; the sooner we can locate Jin, the better. I only hope he's still remembers us…

**(Asuka Kazama)**

Hwoarang continued to drag me through the woods towards the waterfall. I could smell fresh water, so it shouldn't be far.

"Hwoarang, could you let me go?" I asked. "I'd rather be walking on my two feet than being dragged."

"Sorry," he said, still running with me. "But I just really wanna see this! I haven't jumped off of a waterfall in years!"

I sighed at his childish ways; but, to be honest, I wanted to see it too. What a hypocrite I am…

He suddenly came to a stop and gasped. I stood up, turned around, and brush myself off. When I looked up, I realized why he was in shock.

"Oh my…look at this! It's beautiful!"

The waterfall was a little overwhelming at first, but its majestic beauty was so…awesome!

"I'm going to the top," Hwoarang said, running and beginning to climb to the top. "I _really _wanna jump off of it now!"

"Yay; I'm coming with you!"

I followed him to the top; and when we reached it, the view took me by surprise. I kinda wished that I could suddenly sprout wings and fly away into the sky. Yes, that sounded cheesy, but that's how I felt.

Besides, Hwoarang makes me feel like I've already spread my wings; I don't know why, but he's just like a missing piece of a puzzle missing from my life. To tell the truth, I don't know why I feel like I do. But I'm not gonna question it.

He jumped off the top of the waterfall screaming, "Aw, yeah!" at the top of his lungs. It looked extremely fun, but I knew it was also risky. But I'm a risk-taker as well, so this didn't bother me. I jumped off the top, screaming at the top of my lungs in joy as I landed in the water.

"Whew; that was pretty fun, huh?" Hwoarang asked me as I came to the surface.

"Yeah, it was! Wanna go again?"

"Actually…I have to talk to you."

He climbed out of the water and grabbed my hand. "Come on, follow me."

I grabbed his hand and took it. I had also noticed that he was holding something red in his hand. Um, where's he going with this?

"Hwoarang, what's going on? What's that in your hand?"

He held out his right hand, and it contained a bright red rose. He must've picked it when we were running towards the waterfall... he turned around facing me with the rose close to his chest.

"Asuka, um…will you…"

He was hesitating, so I took the rose and smelled it. It smelled heavenly, but I wanted to know why he was sputtering so.

"What's wrong? Come on, you can say it."

"Um…"

He looked up at me, with his face completely red. He couldn't be doing what I think he's doing, can he?

"Hwoarang, are you…trying to ask me out?"

He nodded; I knew he wasn't used to this type of stuff, but he did pretty well for a first time.

"Uh, yeah," He said. "I…I kinda choked…"

"It's okay, I knew what you meant. Besides, it's not the first time that a guy's choked when he's talking to me."

Hwoarang shook his head, as if he was clearing it. He was a guy that would take some getting used to. But I knew it would be totally worth it in the end…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

It's a little weird that we went back to my school, Mishima Polytechnic. But, Alisa's tracking system said Jin was here. Oh well…

"Hey, the soldiers must've left," I said, looking around. "Maybe the coast is clear?"

"No, they're still some inside," Kazuya said. "I'll make quick work of them. Stay out here for the time being."

Kazuya ran inside of the school; and as soon as he did, the sounds of gunfire and death gurgles were heard. He came back out a few seconds later.

"All clear; it's safe to go in now."

Lars and Alisa nodded, and walked inside. We all had earpieces to hear each other when it was time for us to enter. All we had to do was play defense.

"Okay guys, let's go to our point."

We ran towards a tree across from the school and climbed up in it. I set up the rifle, which pointed at the entrance.

"Okay, everything's set," I said. "Now, we just wait."

"Um, no we can't," Kazuya said, pointing. "Look who's joining the party…"

"Nina and Anna…"

I aimed my rifle directly at them, but something told me to look on first.

_They don't look too happy…Lord only knows what they're doing now…_

"Search this place head to toe," Anna yelled. "We need to find Jin Kazama before the power level fades!"

_He's definitely here if Nina and Anna are searching for him. Lars and Alisa don't have much time….please hurry!_

**(Lars and Alisa)**

I heard the sounds of someone talking outside. No doubt it was Nina and Anna. I ignored that and continued on with Alisa.

"Alisa, are you sure that he's underground?" I asked. "It's just doesn't seem right…"

"The power source below is alarming. It is worth taking a look. Besides, I am worried about Mr. Kazama, anyway."

"The only thing I'm worried about right now is if Jin's stable or not. If he's stable, I'll call Xiaoyu and the others in, okay?"

"Okay; sensory mode activated."

Alisa entered her sensory mode for extra precautions. I knew parts of her were human, like her heart and her emotions. How did I come up with that theory? Well, go back to chapter 7 and find out.

I called the elevator and we both stepped inside. During our ride down, my mind was wandering about scenarios we might see Jin in. And here I thought I'd outgrown clue.

_Would Jin be in the lab, covered in blood? Or is he in the hallway with a smirk?_

Geez, aren't I just the geek? Besides, I haven't played clue in like…10 years. Damn, I'm getting old… (_Not a damn word! Any reviews about how old I am and I'll appear at your bedside and obliterate you!_)

The elevator came to a stop and it opened. We stepped off, and scanned the area before continuing on.

"Alisa, are there any signs of Jin around here?" I asked.

"Negative; I do not sense him, but if we can find the source of power, I am sure that Jin will be there."

"Well, only one way to find out…"

I walked down the hallway, following Alisa's movements as we came closer to the source of the power level.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I finally finished this wonderful chapter!<strong>

**You heard Lars; any words about his age, and you'll see him by your bed at night and he will OBLITERATE YOU! (Lars: DAMN STRAIGHT!)**

**Me: CHRISTIAN, NO MORE DANISHES! *Jumps on to him* RAAAAA!**

**Christian: AHHHHHH!**


	12. Hunter and Hunted

Breathe Into Me

"_Can you save him?"_

"_It's almost impossible at this point…"_

"_Please, save him! I can't go on if I can't say the words I need to say to him!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Ling Xiaoyu)<strong>

I aimed the rifle down at Nina and Anna. They can't get inside the school, it'll ruin any chance we have of getting Jin back! My finger was touching the trigger when I started looking through the scope. I wasn't gonna shoot them right away; I was gonna splatter some of their soldier's brains first.

With a quick flick of my fingers, I pulled the trigger and sent the first bullet through an unsuspecting soldier's head. Kazuya looked on, amazed at how I pulled off the shot with ease.

"Lars was right about you," He said. "You do have excellent marksmanship."

"Thanks," I said, focusing up my next shot. "But I don't like using snipers. I like hand-to-hand combat, to be honest."

"You're used to it; no wonder…"

When I lined up my next shot, I shot off three bullets in a row, and they all found their target. At this point, Anna and Nina were searching around frantically. But, there was nothing they could do; almost all their soldiers were dead.

"Just one more, and Lars and Alisa will have plenty of time…"

I lined up my final shot and pulled the trigger without even thinking. The soldier met his fate just like the rest of his partners. After that, I jumped down out of the tree, leaving the sniper at its post. Kazuya and Jack followed me.

"What are you gonna do now?" Kazuya said. "We've taken out all the soldiers near the entrance."

"But we need to take care of Nina and Anna. They're going inside."

Without warning, Jack lifted both of us on his back and dashed into the building. I know Lars is gonna scold the hell outta me, but it was a good reason.

"Jack, where are you going?" I asked. "Are we going on that elevator?"

He sneezed; I guess that meant a yes. I pressed the elevator button to call it, and we waited. Nina and Anna already went down, so we had to hurry.

"Ouch…my head hurts!"

I looked over at Kazuya; he was rubbing his head and groaning. What did he do this time?

"What did you do to yourself now?"

"I hit my head on several windows!"

I sighed; geez…well, that's Kazuya for you; stupid, yet smart. Or is it charming, yet perverted? No, that's Lars…uh, damn.

"Well, you'll be okay. Come on, let's go."

The elevator opened and we all stepped inside. I hope that the way down is better than the way down here…

"I wonder how safe this is…"

"Don't say that!"

I immediately shut my mouth; karma can be a bitch, and I may've just caused something to happen…

"Uh-oh…we're gonna crash!"

The elevator started to creak, and then started to fall downwards. We all screamed uncontrollably at the top of our lungs.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"

"KAZUYA, GET OFF OF MY LEG!"

I hadn't noticed he grabbed onto me; he was screaming louder than I was! Then…the elevator stopped; and it opened up. We stepped out, shaking like leaves.

"A-are you okay guys?" I asked.

"I-I'm f-fine..."

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack shook off his fur and stretched; yeah, he's fine…

"Now that we know that everyone's okay, let's keep going!"

It was a little weird that I was this calm, and I knew it spooked them. Kazuya's face was flushed, and was also horrified. Jack had his head tilted to the side in a confusing manner.

"What?"

"Um…weren't you scared?" Kazuya asked me. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs!"

"So were you; but 10 times worse than I was."

Kazuya gasped; his face had disbelief written all over it. He's a diva on this inside… (Don't tell him I said that!)

**(Lars and Alisa)**

"Alisa, how close are we now to the source?"

"Approximately 20 meters and closing in. I had underestimated the power that I am feeling; it is stronger than I imagined…"

Dammit...Something's not right about that power level. Why'd I say that? Because I began to feel the vibrations it was giving off, and that's something it's _not_ supposed to do.

"Okay, that's not normal. Can you perform a match of the source to Jin Kazama if possible?"

"I have his power level stored, fortunately. Matching power sources…"

As I continued walking down the hallway, I began to feel something pull me; almost as if the power source was guiding me. Alisa must've felt it too, because it cancelled her data match on Jin.

"I could not finish the power match," she said. "The power source is getting stronger."

To be honest, I didn't think it could get any stronger. But if it did, that's something remarkable. But it also meant bad news for all of us; whoever wields that power is formidable, and with that amount, the world could be done for.

"We're gonna keep pushing forward…"

"Guys; Guys, wait up!"

I turned around to face the voice and footsteps. Why doesn't she ever listen…?

"Xiaoyu, I didn't give you the signal to come in yet," I said, completely giving up at this point. "Why did you come down?"

"Uh, before I get into that…are you gonna scold me?" She asked.

"_Big-time_; but I'm more interested in _why you came down here in the first place._"

"Um, that's why…"

She pointed behind me, and I saw two people behind me. They really want a death wish, huh?

"…The hell are you two doing here?" I asked in a low tone. "I thought you two were dead."

"You thought," Nina said. "But your bag of bolts didn't quite get the job done."

Alisa immediately whipped out her chainsaws, but she didn't charge. "This time, I will make sure I finish the job!"

I held out my hand, stopping Alisa before she could move. "Alisa, it's not worth it. _They're_ not worth spending the energy on. How much does your battery have left?"

"I have fifty percent left; that should be enough, right?"

"Yes; If _you two_…" I pointed at both Nina and Anna. "_If I ever see you two again in my life…I'll smash your bones into dust._ _Let's see if I finish the job then._"

I walked off, completely ignoring them. I meant what I said, though; if I ever saw them again, I was gonna turn them into a memory. But we have more important things to deal with.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

There was only word that described Lars back there; _scary._ The last time I crossed him was when he tried to kill me when we first met. _That_ was even scarier.

"I'm terrified of him," Kazuya muttered. "…Even more than I am of myself."

"That's a new for you," I said. "Since when were you scared of him?"

"When I found out he was my brother, when I found out he had the devil gene, and when I heard him speak in a tone so low back there that I felt frost cover my back."

"Those are _definitely_ three ways to tell if you guys are related. You're ruthless and aggressive, and Lars is gentle and sweet."

"I'm taking that 'Ruthless and aggressive' thing offensively. And Lars is _not_ gentle and sweet! He's secretly a monster, _a monster I say!_"

I immediately covered Kazuya's mouth before Lars could turn around. I didn't want a spanking! He's heavy handed! (Um, I would know. His punches hurt like hell!)

"What did you guys say?" He said.

"Uh, nothing," I said, almost sputtering. "So, uh, are you gonna keep going?"

"_What did you say?_"

Before I knew it, Kazuya had sprinted off with me and his arms, and Lars chasing after us like a maniac. Jack and Alisa looked after us like we were stupid.

"Um, I do not think this is part of the mission," Alisa said. "We are wasting valuable time."

Jack whimpered and laid himself on the ground. I guess watching after me made him tired.

"Kazuya, have you thought this through?"

"Um…not really…

"Fuck me in the ass! You didn't think this through? We're screwed!"

At this point, we just might be…

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray, I finally finished! Whoo-hoo!<strong>

**Xiaoyu and Kazuya are pretty much screwed…**

**(Random scene)**

**Xiaoyu: Hmm, this is weird…**

**Lars: What's weird?**

**Xiaoyu: YOU'RE IN MY BATHROOM! DO YOU MIND?**

**Lars: *surprised* Uh…I can explain.**

**Kazuya: What's going on- *Stops talking and LHAO* (Laughs His Ass Off) OMFG, Lars, your face! **

**Lars: *Angry eye twitching* Hey, guess what's gonna happen to your face?**

**Kazuya: *Still laughing* what's up?**

**Lars: *Narrows eyes and laughs evilly* you'd better write a will, bro! Because you just cut your life short!**

**Kazuya: *Gulps and runs out of the bathroom***

**Lars: GET BACK HERE! *Chases after him***

**Xiaoyu: *Sighs* Finally; I never thought I would get peace…**

**Lee: *Bursts in* EXCELLENT!**

**Xiaoyu: WHY ME?**


	13. The devil's jealousy

Breathe Into Me

"_Is this worth it?"_

"_Only if you wanna save him…you do wanna save him, right?"_

"_Yes…but we can't…"_

"_It'll be fine; take my hand…"_

* * *

><p>"Kazuya, can't you run faster?"<p>

"I can't, he's on my leg!"

I looked down; what in the hell…?

"Lars, get off of his leg!" I yelled.

"Never," He yelled. "Tell me what you said! Why can't you guys stop lying to me?"

"Because, it's not important Lars; let go of his leg so we can go find Jin!"

He let go of Kazuya's leg and sighed; this was only phase one of what was in store for us...

"Okay, I let go, so now what?"

"We go back and we start looking again! Did you forget that fast?"

"A little…"

I did a face palm; god, he's so hopeless sometimes… "Look, let's just go back to Jack and Alisa…"

I jumped on his back and pointed ahead. "Onwards, Alexandersson; our friends wait!"

"Alright, princess; I will take you to see our friends. Let's go!"

He backtracked through the hallway and took us back to where Alisa and Jack were waiting.

"Is everything alright?" Alisa asked. "You are not injured, are you?"

"Everything's fine Alisa," Lars said. "Come on, we have a person to look for."

To me, I couldn't wait to find Jin; but I would take things one step at a time. I clutched onto Lars' neck as tight as I could, almost strangling him. I didn't notice it until I heard him gagging.

"Xiaoyu," He said through deep gasps. "You're choking me…!"

"Huh?"

"You're choking me! Let up a little."

I released some of my grip when he began walking again. For some reason, he just provided the comfort that I was seeking from Jin.

"The power source is increasing," Alisa said. "It is coming from the room up ahead."

As we approached the room, I slowly became excited. But I was totally scared, too. Will Jin remember us? How will he react? Even as Lars opened the door, horror filled me as I took in the appearance.

Everything looked dark; not only that, there was a considerable amount of blood inside, along with a person. Lars and Kazuya could see, but we couldn't.

"Lars, can you see what's inside?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But this is something that I'm glad you can't see…"

I jumped down off of Lars back and stood in place. I heard Jack growling as well. Something was definitely wrong…

"Jin? Are you in here?"

I heard someone groaning in pain; it sounded like Jin, but I wasn't totally sure. I called his name again, and this time I had gotten a straight answer.

"Xiao…? I told you guys not to follow! Why are you here?"

"I couldn't just stand by and allow you to hurt yourself! We're getting outta here together!"

"_Leave here, now!_"

His voice suddenly changed to something I'd never recognize from him. It scared me stiff; I didn't even feel Lars grip me and pull me away from him. The lights suddenly came on, and I wished that my eyes had deceived me.

Jin was covered in blood, whose I don't know, and his clothes were ripped. He had the devil markings all over him, and the room itself had more blood than I could smell.

"Jin…Jin, what happened to you?" I said. "What have you done?"

"_The Jin that you knew is gone,_" He said, wings sprouting. "_All because of that man…!_"

He pointed at Lars. I looked up and saw him, eyes narrowed at the man that _used_ to be Jin.

"You keep thinking that devil," He said. "You continuously take over Jin's body, corrupting his body. He's the reason that he can't live a normal life!"

"_You're the same as me. You're having the same problem that he's having. You can't live without the smell of blood premating your senses._"

I looked at Lars once again; the devil had a point. Lars couldn't really control his bloodlust, but with me by his side, he didn't seem to have that problem. I broke out of Lars' grip and stepped forward.

"Jin, stop the madness!" I yelled. "This isn't you; break free of the devil's hold!"

"_No one can stop the chaos that is to come to this world. Not even you, little girl. You may have Jun's power, but nonetheless, you are still powerless against me._"

"I'll be the judge of that. You won't get away with this!"

Everyone started to object to my actions, but I didn't care. This might be the only time I can bring Jin back…

**(Asuka Kazama)**

I held Hwoarang's hand as we walked towards Jun's house again. We were soaking wet, but I didn't care. He even gave me a rose, which smelled heavenly.

"Um, Hwoarang," I said, still smelling the rose. "Why did you wanna go out with me? What's your reason?"

"I like you," he said. "I always have. I just haven't worked up the courage to actually tell you until now…"

I kissed him on his cheek a little. He was so loyal, so pure and controlled…I wish every boy was like that. But, I could only wish for so much.

"Well, now that you told me, do you feel better about it?"

"A little, yeah," he said, turning red once more. Do I really make him this nervous? "But, I…I need a little bit of time to adjust, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay, I understand. Let's head back to Jun's."

He held onto my hand, secretly smiling as we walked back to Auntie Jun's house. (She's _my_ aunt, okay? Just to set that straight.)

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

This was harder than I thought. Jin's devil has grown stronger overtime. And it wasn't from training; it was from growing hatred within.

"Why do you hate us so much?" I yelled. "I don't understand why you want to get rid of us!"

"Less talking, more attacking," Kazuya said. "He's not in a mood to listen."

"He's got a point," Lars said, pulling me to safety. "He's not gonna talk until we're all dead."

"_Actually…I just want you dead!_"

Jin charged towards us and started unleashing barrages of attacks toward us. With me in the way, it was hard for Kazuya and Lars to stay on the offensive.

"Jack, I need your help!"

Suddenly, Jack tackled Jin to the ground, almost ripping him apart. I didn't want that to happen, but if Jin's acting this way, I have no other choice.

I pulled away from Lars and jumped onto Jack's back. He jumped backwards and flew up in the air. Alisa flew up with us.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Wow, her tone of voice never really changes; not even during a life or death situation. "You seem tense."

"It's because of Jin," I said. "I can't just sit here and watch him suffer! I can't even get near him!"

"The devil is acting like a catalyst now," She said. "You are not strong enough to face him head on."

Maybe she had a point; I paled in comparison when it came to fighting him in this state. But, I wasn't gonna let Lars and Kazuya do all the work. I wanted to help them if I could.

"Alisa, is there something I can do?" I asked.

"Lars and Kazuya are almost acting like a distraction. You could probably attack from the back and the risk of being hit will decrease considerably."

When I looked down, I saw what she was talking about; Lars and Kazuya were making Jin leave openings within his attacks. I didn't care if it was an indication for me to attack, I was gonna do it anyway.

I jumped off of Jack's back and tackled Jin to the ground, unleashing my own barrage of attacks. I was determined to bring Jin back from the illusion he was living…

"Wake up," I screamed. "I will kill you if you don't stop this!"

"Xiaoyu, stop it!"

It took both Kazuya and Lars to pry me off of Jin; geez, I didn't even know I could be this strong. I looked at them with angry tears in my eyes. I don't care what anyone says; I'm not leaving without him!

* * *

><p><strong>Hoorah, I finished! I kinda got sidetracked, but I'm back! (Writer's block is a bitch…)<strong>

**(Another random scene)**

**Xiaoyu: *Skipping merrily***

**Lars: *Comes outta nowhere and grabs her* I WILL NOW- *Gets head-butted in the face and elbowed in the side* OW!**

**Xiaoyu: *Sighs* I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!**

**Lars: *Rubs his face* Okay, that was my fault… *Grabs Xiaoyu and pulls her close***

**Xiaoyu: *Blinks once and blushes* Um…Lars? **

**Lars: *Kisses her for five seconds***

**Xiaoyu: *Looks up at him and turns red again* I, uh, um…**

**Lars: *Sighs* I'm sorry…again.**

**Xiaoyu: LIAR!**

**Lars: *Chuckles* Yeah, I'm lying…**

**Kazuya: *Wolf whistling* Yeah, go bro!**

**Lars: *Ignoring him***

**Kazuya: *Yelling* Wait until I tell Jin!**

**Lars: *Pissed off* BETTER WRITE A WILL, BITCH! *Chases after him again***

**Xiaoyu: T_T Why me…? Can't you guys stop using me as bait…? I'm a human, you know…**


	14. Hesitation

Breathe Into Me

"_I...I…"_

"_You knew there was nothing you can do. Leave it to us to find him."_

* * *

><p>Even as Kazuya and Lars pulled me away from him, I was internally screaming at myself. I couldn't do anything to help him…all I could do was watch…<p>

"Xiaoyu, there's nothing you can do to help," Kazuya said. "Stand back and let us take care of him!"

"No," I yelled. "I don't want him to get hurt! Don't hurt him!"

"We have no choice!"

Lars jumped on Jin and started fighting him, leaving Kazuya to hold me down. I totally gave him a hard time.

"Let me go, Kazuya!"

"You have to stay here!"

He pinned me to the floor, rendering me immobile. I screamed and fought, but to no avail. Alisa and Jack flew down near us.

"Xiaoyu, you must let Lars handle him for the time being," She said. "He is the only one here who is strong enough. Let him deal with it for now."

"I can't! I don't want them to get hurt! Make them stop fighting!"

"We can't make them stop," Kazuya said. "If we don't stop Jin, he's gonna destroy life as we know it."

"Just make them stop, please!"

Just shouting those words alone gave me some type of comfort. But in reality, they were just words; words without meaning…but how can we bring those words to life without risking the world itself?

_Jin, stop it…fight against the devil…before you're lost forever…_

**(Hwoarang and Asuka Kazama)**

We walked towards auntie Jun's house. I still felt a little awkward, but eventually, it would wear off. As I opened the door, the awkwardness seemingly returned as we were greeted with a weird smile.

"Uh, hi auntie," I said, trying to break up some of the suspense. "What's with…that weird smile?"

Hwoarang flushed red as he groaned. Jun chuckled as she stood up.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked.

She gazed at our drenched clothes and the rose in my hand. I finally caught on when she walked into the kitchen.

"W-we didn't do anything besides talk and swim," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. "That's all we did!"

"I believe you; did you guys get any messages from Kazuya or Xiaoyu?"

I looked at my phone and checked the missed call section and messages; none so far. I really hope they're okay…

"No," I said, slightly worried. "Not even a voicemail. Should we go after them?"

"No, they have the situation under control; I'm sure of it. Why don't you two go upstairs and change? Keeping those clothes on for too long will irritate your skin."

I took what she said into consideration; I dragged Hwoarang up the stairs with me, totally ignoring his protests. I hope everyone escapes alright…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

The more I watched Jin and Lars fight, the angrier I got. I couldn't stand to watch them tear each other apart…

"Someone, stop them!" I yelled. "Stop them from fighting!"

"We can't stop them," Kazuya said. "If Lars doesn't stop Jin, the world's doomed."

I looked over at both Jin and Lars; both of them were severely injured, but it looked like they were ignoring the pain.

"If you don't stop this," Lars said, breathing heavily. "I'll have no choice but to end you."

"_You can't touch me…you won't defeat me!_"

"Then I have no choice…Jin, you're going down!"

Lars charged towards Jin and tackled him with such force into the wall, I was almost certain that the whole side of that wall caved in.

"Kazuya," I yelled. "Stop them!"

"And leave you to enter their bloodbath? Nice try, Xiaoyu. Lars can handle this."

I kept on struggling, but to no avail. I almost kicked Kazuya in his face, but he dodged it and aggressively pinned me to the floor.

"Let me go!"

I heard screams and growls come from both Jin and Lars; for some reason, Alisa activated her enhanced battle mode and blazed down towards both of them.

"Lars, stand back!"

Alisa's chainsaws came out and she aimed them towards Jin. When Jin realized his situation, he snarled and flew upwards out of danger. Alisa followed.

"Jin, I do not want to hurt you," She said, trying to land a critical enough hit. "Please, return to the person you once were!"

He totally ignored her; he fired off a series of lasers to throw Alisa off, but she was quick enough to avoid all of them. Lars ran up the wall towards Jin and threw him down on the ground with such force, the ground broke and debris went everywhere. No one could see much after that. I coughed and stood up, blinking continuously to keep the dust out of my eyes.

"Lars, Alisa! Are you two alright?" I asked.

"_Get down!_"

I heard Alisa yell, and I ducked; a large gust of wind cleared the dust and I saw Jin again; but this time, he looked more demonic than ever. I didn't think that there was any humanity left in him. Kazuya was right…I couldn't get Jin back…

"Kazuya," I began, finally facing facts. "How do we kill him again?"

Kazuya didn't wanna believe it either, but at this point, what could you do?

"Silver," He muttered. "We need silver; skewer him straight through his heart."

He walked towards me, his voice softening in tone. "Xiaoyu, do you really want to do this…?"

I nodded weakly; if this is the only way to let Jin be free, then so be it. I was extremely hesitant, but I had no choice. Jin had to die; it was the only way to release him from his pain…

"I have to do it," I said, voice breaking. "I'm the only one who can save him…"

"My defense systems are down," Alisa said. One of Jin's lasers hit her legs and back, disabling her flight system completely. "I cannot fly or defend myself fully now."

_Dammit,_ I thought to myself. _If we don't do something, Jin's gonna broil all of us! We don't have silver, but I believe there's an alternative…_

I looked over at Lars; he was beaten and bloody, but still standing. I couldn't tell if he was healing himself, or just trying to catch his breath. He looked up at me and nodded. That was my cue.

He formed a step with his hands, and I ran towards him with all my speed; I jumped in the air, and I landed on top of Jin's back. He tried to pull me off, but he couldn't reach me.

With sudden anger rushing through me, I grabbed Jin's black wings and ripped them right off. A blood curdling scream left Jin's lips, and he went tumbling to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Jin, stop moving!" I yelled. "You're gonna lose a lot more blood!"

His body convulsed as he relaxed himself. I ran over to him and lifted him up, ignoring the large amount of blood that was pouring out of his back.

"We need to get him back to Jun," Kazuya said. "She can treat him there."

I didn't want to move Jin, but he had to be somewhere safe. He's here with us, but is he really the same person as before?

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH, I WROTE ANOTHER PART! (Sorry, peeps…)<strong>

**(Random scene; they're back!)**

**Xiaoyu: *Training***

**Asuka: *Comes in* Hi, Xiao! Whatcha doing?**

**Xiaoyu: Nothing; just brushing up on my skills. *Does a jumping back kick on the dummy***

**Asuka: Oh; have you seen the boys anywhere? I can't seem to find them.**

**Xiaoyu: *Stops training* Hmm…let's go look for them.**

***Lights flicker and then shut off***

**Asuka: *Nervous* what was that?**

**Xiaoyu: *Maybe the fuse blew. *Picks up a flashlight* let's go have a look.**

**(A few minutes later, at the fuse box)**

**Xiaoyu: *Flips switch* there, that's all that was wrong, right?**

***Lights flicker on again and cloaked figures surrounded them***

**Asuka: *Scared out of her mind* Xiaoyu…? Who are they…?**

**Asuka and Xiaoyu: *Screams and sprints up the basement stairs***

**Boys: *Laughing their asses off***

**Jin: *Takes off his cloak* those girls are gonna be scarred for a while.**

**Kazuya: *Takes off cloak* what are we gonna do when they find out? Kill ourselves?**

**Lars: *Takes off cloak* I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a first-class ticket to America, and changing my name. You guys can die.**

**Kazuya and Jin: O_O**

**Lee: *Takes off cloak* Well…SEE YA! *Runs away***

**Hwoarang: *Removes cloak* WHATEVER YOU THREE DO, DON'T TURN AROUND! *Follows Lee***

**Lars, Kazuya, and Jin: Uh-oh…*Turns around* O_O Hi girls…**

**Asuka and Xiaoyu: *Cracking knuckles* :( YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD!**

**Lars, Kazuya, and Jin: T_T Help… *Screaming as the girls pounce on them***

**(Technical difficulties…)**

**Well, that's about it…bye peeps!**


	15. Loves me, Loves me not

Breathe Into Me

Can I really trust Jin? Is he really the same person I remember?

"Jin," I whispered. "We're gonna get you outta here, okay? We're gonna get you home."

I wasn't sure if he could respond, but I knew that he could hear me clearly. I pulled him to his feet, with Kazuya's help. Jack came near us and allowed us to put Jin on his back. Alisa helped Lars to his feet and carried him over to us.

"Lars needs medical attention," She said, alarmed. "There are too many wounds for his body to heal them all at once."

"I'll…I'll be alright," Lars said, refusing. "We just need to…get Jin to Jun as fast as possible."

"If you can be healed now," I began. "Then I'll do it. Lars, don't fight me on this."

"Wait a minute," Kazuya said. "If you can heal people, then how come you can't heal Jin? He needs it more than Lars does."

I looked at my hands, and they were glowing white. I don't think my powers are advanced enough to take care of Jin's wounds.

"I don't think that my powers can handle his wounds," I said. "But I'll give it a shot."

My hands started glowing brightly as I touched Jin's bleeding back. After a few seconds, his back and devil markings were healed. I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way back to Lars.

"Come on Lars," I said. "Let me heal you."

He didn't argue this time; he allowed me to run my hands over the wounds his sustained. They healed about a minute later, but he looked a little pale in the face. I'll deal with that when we get back to Jun's house.

"Alright, now that we have Jin, let's get going." I jumped on Jack's back with Alisa, leaving Kazuya and Lars to follow us on foot.

Jack started sprinting down the corridor, and when he reached the main entrance, we all flew up into the sky. Of course, Lars and Kazuya glided.

_Hmm…_I started thinking to myself. _Anna and Nina shouldn't bother us anymore. But something's bugging me; and it's not only Jin's sudden loss of control over his devil. It's the hatred he bears against Lars. Why…? Why does he hate him so…?_

I pondered this question considerably; even as we came towards Jun's house. Jack came to a stop and landed on the ground. I knocked on the door.

"Jun, are you in there?" I said softly. "We have Jin."

I heard the door unlock and then slowly open. Jun stood in the doorway, completely relieved.

"Is Jin alright?" She asked. "Is he conscious…?"

I shook my head in despair as Jun grabbed Jin's unconscious body and took him inside. Alisa, Jack, and Kazuya followed, but Lars stayed outside with me.

"Xiaoyu, you don't have to feel guilty," He said. "It wasn't his fault. It was the devil, alright?"

I felt tears run down my face as my head dipped down. It still felt like it was my fault, but…I had nothing to be guilty over.

"I can't stop this feeling that it is my fault," I said. "I feel like…I didn't bother to look for him. I just left him to suffer…"

Lars hugged me and sighed a little. He felt a little cold to me, but the wind was blowing.

"It wasn't your fault," He growled. "Stop saying that…he's here now, so that guilt route you're taking can end right now."

I couldn't stop my tears from flowing; I felt so guilty, but there was nothing to _be_ guilty about. Jin's here, so…can we rest easy now?

"Lars, I…I can't stop feeling so messed up behind this…we don't even know if Jin's the same person any-_ah_!"

I felt Lars jerk me and shake me roughly. I couldn't even look at him as I kept trembling in his arms.

"You don't know how I feel," I murmured. "You just don't…for two years, you two were gone, leaving me depressed. Did you even think of us when you left?"

"…How could you say that I didn't care? I came back for you guys, didn't I?"

_You did come back…but what were you doing over the course of two years? No one just disappears without warning like you did. There has to be something you don't want me to know, and I'm gonna find out what._

"You left to follow Jin, right?" I asked. "But I don't think that's the whole story. Tell me everything that happened during the course of the two years."

"That's not for you to know, Xiaoyu. It's better left unknown."

"Tell me, please! I just wanna know."

Lars let me go and sighed. I was angry with him, but I also knew that he had his reasons for not telling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…please understand why, okay?"

He didn't walk back in the house, but into the woods instead. I walked up the stairs and went inside the house, where Asuka and Hwoarang greeted me.

"Hi Xiao," Asuka said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I said. "Is Jin awake yet?"

"No, he's still unconscious. Who knows how long before he wakes up…?"

"So…" Hwoarang began. "Who wants to go to the waterfall?"

"Not now," Asuka said, playfully hitting him. "We'll go tomorrow, alright?"

I laughed at both of them; they're so childish sometimes. Wait…I'm being a hypocrite again…

"Xiaoyu, where is Lars? Did he go somewhere?"

I looked up at Alisa; she looked a little worried by something.

"Yeah," I said. "He went into the woods."

I asked for Alisa to follow me, and she did. We both walked outside on the porch.

"Alisa, I have to ask you something; what did you two do over the two years you were gone?"

"Um…after I nursed him back to health, we continued to look after Jin. When we found him, he could barely stay in his human form for long periods of time. Before we lost him again, Jin told us that we should not actually meet you until your prom. But overall, Xiaoyu…"

She laid a hand on my shoulder and lowered her voice to a whisper. "He loves you; he will never let you be in danger like you were two years ago. He told that to Jin, and he respected that; but he also said that he would not come between you and him, either. He understands your love for Jin, regardless of what he feels for you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Lars knew I loved Jin, but he loves me too. I guess it's too late to say it's a love triangle.

Determined to hear what he had to say, I rushed into the woods. Alisa yelled my name, but didn't follow me. I want to know how he feels from his own mouth…he said he cared for me, but now he loves me…oh yeah; this time, I'm not leaving him until he tells me everything he's thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa; that was a mouthful. But I hope you all enjoyed it, because this is far from over!<strong>

**(It's a random scene!)**

**Xiaoyu: Alisa, what time is it?**

**Alisa: It is currently 10:00. Is there something wrong?**

**Xiaoyu: No, I just wanted- *Looks at her door* Hwoarang…**

**Hwoarang: *Walks into the room, drinking water* what up? **

**Xiaoyu: How long have you been standing at the doorway?**

**Hwoarang: Uh… *Looks at his watch* since its 10:00 right now, I'd say…10 minutes. **

**Xiaoyu and Alisa: *Sighs* Asuka!**

**Asuka: *Comes in and grabs Hwoarang* you've got some heavy lifting to do! *Drags him out***

**Hwoarang: *Grumbling* I don't wanna lift up stuff…**

**Xiaoyu: *Giggles* okay, so...**

**Lars and Jin: *Barges in* Hello!**

**Xiaoyu: Would it kill you two to knock?**

**Lars and Jin: *Faking death gurgles and falling to the floor, holding their chests***

**Alisa and Xiaoyu: O_O -_- *Sighs* Of course…**

**Asuka: Lars, Jin! You two have stuff to do! Come down here, please!**

**Jin: *Faking a girl voice* Jin and Lars aren't here right now! They can take a message, though! *Makes a beeping noise***

**Asuka: If you two don't get down here, I'm gonna dish out pain that you've never felt before!**

**Lars and Jin: *Sarcastic* Ooh, we're so scared!**

**Asuka: THAT'S IT! *Stomping up stairs***

**Lars and Jin: *Snickering***

**Xiaoyu and Alisa: Guys… *Points behind them* look at her hands…**

**Lars and Jin: *Turns around and looks at Asuka's hands* Oh my…**

**Lars: Well… *Pushes Jin forward* Later! *Jumps out window* **

**Jin: *Still looking at Asuka's hands* SHE'S GOT LOADED BOXING GLOVES! *Gets tackled and the sound of broken bones and flesh ripping can be heard* AHHHHH; UNCLE, UNCLE! THE PAIIIIN! **

**Lars: *Peeping into the window* O_O **

**Xiaoyu and Alisa: O_O Ouch…**

**That's the end of this chapter! See ya later, peeps.**


	16. Operation: Search and Rescue!

Breathe Into Me

I rushed into the woods, not even listening to Alisa's voice. Lars told Jin he loved me; but he never told _me_. How am I supposed to respond? What should I say?

_I didn't think I could feel any worse. Lars, why didn't you tell me…? Were you afraid to tell me how you felt?_

I saw an opening through the trees and I ran through. I gasped slightly at my surroundings. It was so beautiful…

_Oh my…this is so amazing…! I didn't know Jun had this in her backyard. I wonder if Lars is here…_

I took off my shoes and walked into the water. The whole surrounding area was overwhelming, including the waterfall. It made the whole place stand out.

"Wow…this place is amazing!"

I walked around, absolutely in awe. I looked up at the waterfall and saw a few ledges that could be climbed. I jumped out of the water, grabbed my shoes, and began climbing. When I reached the top, the view was even better than down at the bottom. I could see the stars and the moon, which the trees were blocking. This was something I couldn't really get over. This is nostalgia at its best.

"If only Jin and Lars were here to see this…this would be the perfect place to have a special occasion. But everything isn't as it was two years ago…if only we were able to change the course of time…everything would be as it should…"

I started to doze off slightly as I leaned against the rocks. My mind wandered again as I went into a restful slumber…

**(Jun's house)**

Jin still hasn't woken up yet, but at least his devil markings are gone. Xiaoyu was so worried for him, so he'd better not give up.

"I wonder if he's fighting the devil still," I thought aloud. "He's not responding to anything we're doing."

Kazuya came and sat next to me. He looked over at Jin, and then glared slightly. When I noticed, I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"There's a lot that's on my mind," He said. "But what's most important is our son. When he wakes up, we can worry about our other problems later."

I nodded in agreement. Jin's our main priority right now; until he's better, everything else doesn't matter.

**(Asuka and Hwoarang)**

Hwoarang and I both talked with Alisa for a while. The journeys that Lars and she were on were really dynamic. Maybe I should do that at least once.

"You guys did all that in just two years?" I asked. "You two had quite an adventure!"

"It was rather enjoyable," Alisa said. "But we knew that it was not for fun; it was for Xiaoyu's safety."

"Xiaoyu's…safety?" Hwoarang repeated. "What was there to protect her from? She was perfectly fine-oh…the Tekken Force training she went through…"

"Precisely; When Xiaoyu underwent the training to be a Tekken Force commander, she became a target to those who despise her. Jin also wanted to stay away from her for the time being, as well as all of us."

_So…Jin stayed away because he didn't want all of us to be hurt by his devil. But…why didn't you tell us…? We deserved to know!_

"I understand why he had to stay away, but why didn't he tell us? If he had told us, we could've told Xiao, and she wouldn't have suffered with depression as she did over these two years."

"She would have searched desperately for Jin as she did now. He wanted to prevent that as much as he could."

_It wasn't just his devil that was bothering him, _I thought. _But what else could it be? Heihachi's dead, isn't he…?_

I walked around a little bit, trying to figure this entire thing out. Jin's story seems too…risky. Why would he put Xiao at risk like that? So many questions, so little time…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I woke up, pressed against the rocks. I took in a deep breath, sat up, and looked out into the open sky. I haven't felt this relaxed in over two years…

_I really need to get out more often,_ I thought as I climbed down the waterfall. _I wouldn't be as tense as I am now. I guess I should check on Jin right about now…_

I walked through the trees and into Jun's house once more. Alisa, Hwoarang and Asuka all looked at me with concern. And here comes the questions…

"Hey guys," I said, trying to cut some of the suspense. "Is there something wrong?"

"Did you find Lars anywhere?" Asuka asked. "Was he in the woods?"

"No," I said, a little guilty. "I didn't find him; I even looked at the waterfall, but he wasn't there. Not even a trace could be found."

"You went to the waterfall?" Hwoarang said. "And didn't invite me? YOU LIE!"

Catching on to his joke I stuck my finger in the air and yelled, "OBJECTION!" at the top of my lungs. Asuka and Alisa laughed at both of us; well, I can't say that wasn't funny.

"Okay," I breathed. "I needed that laugh. But…did you guys get any word on Jin's condition yet?"

"Jun and Kazuya are still watching him carefully," Alisa said. "He still hasn't moved since we brought him back."

Just when I was about to give up hope, Kazuya and Jun were coming down the steps slowly. God, I hate suspense!

"Is Jin alright?" I asked eagerly. "Is he awake?"

The tension in the air was becoming palpable as I waited for either Kazuya or Jun to speak. I wanted someone to tell me something; I didn't just go through what I did for nothing, did I?

But when they did speak, my body felt like butter; I wanted to collapse out of relief. "He's awake, Xiaoyu. He's been asking for you for the past five minutes."

I felt so ecstatic; I squealed out of joy and ran up the stairs. I'm so glad that I didn't have to kill him…it would've killed me instead…literally.

"Jin, you're okay!"

I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I could. I missed him so much…I never want to be parted away from him anymore…well, him and Lars at least.

"I'm sorry for ripping your wings off," I said, apologizing. "I had to do something besides stab you with silver."

"There's no need to apologize," He said. "You did what you had to do. I'm surprised at how tough you've gotten in such a short time; Tekken Force training was the best thing for you."

I smiled out of pride and satisfaction; but my smile quickly dissipated as Jin asked a question that had me going back into wonder mode.

"Where's Lars?" He asked. "I need to speak with him…"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I asked him why he was gone for two years, but then he just left into the woods. I already looked there, and there were no trace of him."

Jin stood up slowly, with obvious pain still showing. I was about to tell him to lie back down, but I knew that he was extremely hard-headed. We both walked down the steps and into the living room where Jin was immediately bear hugged by Asuka and Hwoarang.

"Jin, we were so worried," Asuka said. "Are you okay now?"

"I'll be fine," He said, wincing a little bit. "I just need to find Lars and ask him something."

"How's about we all go look for him?" Asuka said. "Alisa, are you coming too?"

Alisa stood up with a smile on her face as she joined us. "Of course; Jun, Kazuya, do you want to join us?"

Both Jun and Kazuya shook their heads. "We'll stay here just in case he decides to come back."

"Okay."

We all walked out of the house and formed a circle. We had to know where to look before we even began searching.

"Okay, so I looked at the waterfall," I said, holding up a finger. "Cross that off…"

"He's nowhere near here," Jin said. "So does that mean that we…?"

"…We have to go into the deep woods?" Hwoarang finished. "Who knows what state he's in?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Asuka said, raising her fists for emphasis. "I'm ready to backhand him if it comes down to the wire."

"Okay, so with that being said…" I held up a combat knife that was attached to my inner thigh, showing that all of us need to have some type of weapon. "All of us need to have at least one weapon. I'm excluding Alisa because she has weapons."

Hwoarang showed me a pocket knife that he always keeps with him, along with the spurs on the back of his shoes. Asuka didn't have a weapon, but she insisted that she didn't need one. I gave her my combat knife, as I had hidden blades right in plain sight. My boots weren't platform for nothing.

Jin really didn't need one, either; one well-placed kick, and you're in the hospital. But he was still injured, so I wanted him to be on the safe side a little. I ran into the house, grabbed a kitchen knife and ran back out, handing it to him. He took it and held it to his side.

"Alright guys," I said. "Search and rescue is a go! Split up and be alert!"

All of us went in a different direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo, I finished another chapter! I think there's only six or seven more chapters left in this story. Either way, enjoy it while it lasts!<strong>

**Sorry for not updating like I used to! A lot of family emergencies are popping up and I can't ignore them. (Not to mention insomnia as well…)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Random scene just for the hell of it…)<strong>

**Jin: *Coming in his house, taped up and in a wheelchair***

**Xiaoyu: Did you learn your lesson from last night?**

**Jin: Note to self: Whenever Asuka asks you to lift up stuff, don't act like you don't hear her, or else you'll get the boxing glove treatment. MESSAGE RECEIVED. **

**Xiaoyu: Good.**

**Lars: *Comes down in his pajamas* Hey, Xiao. *Looks at Jin* O_O Who knew she hit like that? **

**Jin: Yeah… *Winces in pain* She fucked me up with one punch and a lot of submissions.**

**Xiaoyu: Maybe we shouldn't let her watch UFC anymore.**

**All 3: AGREED.**

**Hwoarang: *Slides down banister* Hey guys. *Looks at Jin* If you had just listened and came down the steps when she asked, you wouldn't be taped head to toe, or in a wheelchair.**

**Jin: Yeah, yeah…don't rub it in, okay?**

**Hwoarang: *Walking into the kitchen* No guarantees! **

**Lars: So…who wants to go out to breakfast?**

**Jin: I'M IN NO CONDITION TO GO ANYWHERE! AND NEITHER ARE ANY OF YOU!**

**Hwoarang: It's breakfast, not church! I'll fix us up a big one!**

**Xiaoyu: Don't burn the food again, okay? Especially the omelets and rice!**

**Hwoarang: On it! *Goes back in the kitchen***

**Jin: Can someone help me out?**

**Lars: Sure… *Grabs the wheelchair***

**Jin: What are you doing?**

**Xiaoyu and Lars: WHEELCHAIR WHEELIE! *Rolls him outside and down the steps***

**Jin: AHHHHH! *Crashes into the bushes* Ouch…**

**Asuka: *Walks up the steps and notices Jin in the bushes* Wheelchair wheelie, huh?**

**Jin: *Muffled* Uh-huh…**

**Xiaoyu and Lars: You should've put out your legs more! *Laughs***

**Asuka: *Sighs***

**Poor Jin…but, he'll live. See ya later, peeps!**


	17. State of Mind

Breathe Into Me

**(Asuka's path)**

I have ran into Lars when he was having trouble with his devil, but that was two years ago. He never really targeted me, but it's still pretty scary to see him go through that.

I doubted that I would see him, though; but as Xiao said, I have to expect the unexpected, especially from someone like him.

"Great," I said, walking around. "We're walking around in the dead of night looking for a person who's most likely running rampant right now. I'm almost expecting to see zombies out here."

_Be careful what you wish for,_ I thought. _I don't want karma coming back and biting me in the ass…_

With a heavy sigh, I continued walking. I kept the combat knife Xiao gave to me close; just in case I had to slice something into strips.

**(Hwoarang's path)**

_I wonder if I start calling Lars out his name will he find me…nah, I don't wanna go that far. I do wanna live, ya know._

I stopped walking and slapped myself a few times; I'm thinking suicidal now. I must _really_ be bored…

"Uh, what direction am I going in?" I thought to myself. "I hear running water, so I guess I'm getting somewhere…"

I walked through the trees and continued heading in the direction of the sound. When I walked through, shock filled me; I was running towards the figure before I could even ponder if it was a trap or not.

"Oh man…Lars!"

His lower body was in the water, but his upper body stayed above. He didn't look good, either; he had a lot of cuts and gashes all over his body. I didn't want to move him much, so I laid him across my legs while trying to keep his whole body aligned.

"I can't just leave him here…but I need to get help…"

I panicked for a moment, but remembered I had a cell phone. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed Asuka's number.

"Asuka, where are you?" I said.

"I don't know," she said. "But I hear running water. Is that where you are?"

"Yeah; Lars is here, and I need someone to help me move him. He's totally unconscious."

"Okay, I'll be there in five. Just keep Lars safe until I get there."

"Okay."

I hung up and continued tending to Lars. Who could've injured him like this…? It couldn't have been Anna and Nina, could-wait. I should know not to count them out…we'll investigate later, though…

**(Xiaoyu's path)**

As soon as I walked through the trees, my mind immediately went to Lars. I didn't know if he was okay, but I had to find him first to be sure.

"I hope everyone's okay-huh?"

I heard rustling in the trees and heavy footsteps; but no one was following me… or so it seemed. I stopped momentarily and listened, but it was silent. When I began walking again, I heard the rustling again. I stopped again and turned around; this time, it was Jack, who was sitting on the ground, wagging his tail. I ran towards him, relieved.

"Hey Jack," I said. "You scared me; what's wrong?"

Jack whimpered and started running and barking in the opposite direction. I followed him.

"Jack, what's the matter? Why are you running?"

Jack continued to run in that same direction, with me not far behind him. What could have him in a rush? Is there something he can feel that I can't? But a few seconds later, I felt what he was feeling; _nothing._ I hope everyone's alright…

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

_I keep taking breaths, but the pain only grows. It's just like two years ago…when I felt the pain suddenly hit me. I have to control it…I won't let it justify who I am…_

_I'm the one saving your life, aren't I? Allow me to take over so you can be at full strength. Those two should know by now not to approach you when you're in this type of state; especially that girl you love so much._

_You hurt her, I'll-_

_You'll what? Kill me? You can't do that, not while I'm inside of you. You're just a puppet; a suitable host body. _

…_If that's the case, we'll both be going down…_

_Hmph…persistent, aren't you? Is that girl really worth giving up your life…?_

I clenched my fists internally as I took my time answering. My only answer was one word.

_Yes…she's worth dying for…all I want for her is to be safe, even if I can't have her. _

I kept hearing someone calling my name in the distance. The haze that I was in started to lift and light flashed in my eyes. A harsh gasp escaped my mouth as I tried to sit up.

"What…? Where…?"

"Stay down, okay? We're gonna get you some help."

I looked down at my body, which was stained with crimson. I couldn't move, and my vision was limited. I tried looking around, but it was just too painful…

"Asuka, Xiao!"

"Oh man, who did this to him?"

"Is he alright? Is he conscious?"

A hand squeezed my shoulders, and I groaned loudly. Another hand squeezed my own and I slowly turned my head towards the hazy figure that kneeled next to me.

"Lars, what happened…?"

Everything went black for a moment, and when things became clear again, a wrist was pressed against my mouth, pouring blood into my mouth. Instinctively, I bit down and held the wrist steady.

Immediately, the burst of agony that erupted all over my body suddenly cooled as I swallowed. A long moan escaped from my mouth as I felt my body heal my wounds. I let go, and sat up with help from Hwoarang.

"What…? How did I get here…?"

I held my head, as it almost hurt to remember the events.

"Oh god…my head is killing me…"

"Don't try too much to remember right now...come on, let's go back…"

Xiaoyu helped me up along with Hwoarang. I looked around and I saw everyone around me, alarmed. I laughed to myself; I wouldn't have tried to kill them. Not while I'm in my state of mind, I wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm gonna wrap up this chapter. I gotta keep up with some of my stories, ya know! Keep reviewing, peeps!<strong>

**(Le random scene)**

**Jin: *Limping* Ouch…ouch… *Glares at Lars***

**Lars: What? We told you to put your legs up.**

**Jin: Wait a minute; where's Xiao?**

**Xiaoyu: *Walks out the kitchen, carrying a drink* Hey Lars; Hey Jin. You okay?**

**Jin: *Sarcastic* Yeah…walking into the house limping isn't anything to be worried about.**

**Xiaoyu: Jin, you know I care! I was being funny.**

**Jin: *Sits down* Yeah, okay.**

**Lars: I'm gonna go in the kitchen and do something…later… *Walks away***

**Xiaoyu: *Confused* I'm skeptical at what he just said.**

**Jin: Don't question it; he's a confusing individual just by himself.**

**Lars: *Drinking water* you know, I could smash you to bits for saying that.**

**Jin: Don't do that! That's not nice.**

**Lars: Okay, okay. *Looks at Xiaoyu* Hey, legal woman!**

**Xiaoyu: Yes, I'm legal now, but… *Thinks for a moment* No way! Bad Lars! *Runs off***

**Lars: Come on, just five minutes!**

**Xiaoyu: No! Not even a second!**

**Jin: *Sits back and sighs* Just like a sitcom… *Looks at TV***

**Xiaoyu: A BAD SITCOM!**

**Lars: It works for me!**

**Jin: Not to mention you're thirty! You're getting old!**

**Lars: *Switches direction and beelines to Jin* WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Jin: NO! STAY BACK! *Limping as fast as he can to the door* **

**Lars: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Jin: *Dives out the house and into the bushes* Ouch…**

**Lars: *Elbow drops Jin***

**Xiaoyu: *Just watching from the doorway***

**Jin: XIAO, CALL YOUR SECOND BOYFRIEND OFF!**

**Xiaoyu: *Smiling* since you said that, I'm not helping. HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Walks back inside***

**Jin: NOOOOO! THE PAIN!**

**Jin, stop pestering Lars and others! I thought you would've learned about now. Either way, later peeps!**


	18. Epilogue

_I looked around and I saw everyone around me, alarmed. I laughed to myself; I wouldn't have tried to kill them. Not while I'm in my state of mind, I wouldn't._

* * *

><p>"You guys actually believed that I would hurt you?" I said.<p>

"You had no recollection of what you done?" Xiaoyu said. "Were you that out of it?"

"I can't remember anything right now. My head's killing me…"

When I touched my head, there was no wound, but there was still fresh blood. I lifted my hand and looked around.

"What did I do?" I asked. "I was only out for a few seconds."

"More like a few minutes," Hwoarang said. "You don't remember trying to slash our throats?"

Not even a glimpse. When I looked around, it finally hit me. Everyone had cuts all over their bodies, and their knives were bloody. I held my head once again, trying hard to remember who injured me, and did I actually try to hurt them.

"I can't…remember…"

"Stop trying to remember it right now. It'll come to you soon."

I looked at Xiaoyu, and she looked like she got the worst of it. I rested my head against her shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I'm so fucking sorry…"

"Stop blaming yourself…you drank my blood, so you shouldn't have any problems with your devil now."

"…I sure as hell hope so."

"Xiao…do you wanna talk to him…for a little while?" Jin asked.

"Just for a little while," She said. "We'll be coming back as soon as I finish, okay?"

Jin nodded and everyone followed him through the woods. Hwoarang glanced back at Xiaoyu before following the others back through the woods. We were left all alone then.

"Lars, the more you begin to worry about this devil, the more vulnerable you'll be," She said. "I don't want what happened two years ago to happen again for as I live."

I lifted up my head in disbelief. "The same thing happened again today! You have the cuts and bruises to show for it!"

"That doesn't mean anything right now! I gave you blood, and it should be working soon. Just relax for now."

"Do you care for us more than you care for yourself?"

I could tell that was true, but I wanted to hear it from her mouth. I rested my head on her shoulders again, but for support. My body suddenly became weak, and I wanted to go back to the house.

"That's kinda what a soldier does," she said. "I just want you to be alright, Lars…I went through Tekken Force training just to get where I am now. I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

"You were never weak to begin with. You just thought that because Jin and I were gone."

I lifted my head and I gripped her shoulders. "Stop thinking that you're worthless! You're far from that and you know it!"

She looked at me, with tears filling her eyes. "It took me two years to try and find you both! The only reason I started looking is because of a stupid riddle!"

_Don't give into temptation, _I thought. _I can't do this to her…she'll start to resent me._

But it was too late; I was already on the ground, kissing her softly. I don't understand why I love her, I just do. I stopped myself before I could remove her top all the way.

"Sorry," I said.

Xiaoyu was still on the ground, trying to take hold of what just happened.

"What just happened?" She asked to no one in particular. "I don't even…"

I helped her to her feet. "Ignore that…come on; let's go back to the house."

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at Jun's house)<strong>

"Did you find him that way, Jin?" My mother asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We don't know if Anna and Nina did it, but it shouldn't matter now. It won't happen again."

"I hope so…"

Xiao and Lars walked through the door. I approached them with a warm smile.

"Is he okay now?" I asked.

"He should be fine," She said. "No more problems with the devil for now."

I looked at Lars, and he smiled and nodded. I opted for him to get down on one knee, but that would lead to too much shock. He and I planned this beforehand, anyway.

Well, what can I say? We're one big happy family. It doesn't matter what the future holds for us; it can wait itself.


End file.
